Total Drama Online
by DaddysPrincessXXXX
Summary: APP CLOSED. Martin,Blaze,Brendan,Katy,Jeffery,Tara,Duncan,Campbell,Zakk,Jen,Roxi,Trent,Heather,Owen,Hugo,Courtney,Gwen  Ebony compete in the all new season of TD. They play in Computer-Related challenges and Battle it out for the jackpot cash prize!
1. Apps Needed

Chris: Welcome to Total Drama Online! Where 12 new faces will literally live on Total Drama Dating service Along with 10 old faces. The users who pull the least amount of other users will be eliminated. You need to be Sexy, Cute, Hot and cunning!

Chef: ( Whispers to Chris)

Chris: Oh Yeah, Forgot we had to sign people up…

Chef: Send out an App!

Chris: Yeah but then we will have lots of junk mail!

Chef: How we will man?

Chris: well we have to throw out all the apps that are sent in after we have our 12

Chef: Well leave the apps open for a while then read the apps and see which ones are the best.

Chris: Well it is a lot of reading but Okay!

Want to be in TDO and see if you can pull one of the Total drama characters or even a new guy! APP BELOW ( NOTE: The App is very different from normal ones So please Copy and paste it)

**APP**

**Name:**

**Age 16-50:**

**Gender:**

**Stereotype:**

**Sexuality (Lesbian, Straight, gay or bisexual):**

**Hair:**

**Eyes:**

**Skin Tone:**

**Measurement ( If Female):**

**Body Type:**

**Height:**

**Weight:**

**Who would you date from TDI:**

**Who would you date from TDA:**

**Who would you date from TDWT:**

**What kind of person do you like ( Geek, Goth, Crazy person ect):**

**What would you wear on webcam:**

**What style would you write in on Chat (E.G Hiyaaaaaa (: or Hey baby xxx):**

**Description ( Looks ):**

**Why should I pick you?:**

NOT FIRST COME FIRST SEVERD!


	2. UPDATE

**Hey Everyone! It's been AGES since I updated but I need more boys! I have all the girls I just need 2 more boys. I Know I have like 7 Boy apps but I don't like some of them (Sorry) So please send them in! Anyway, I am putting in some characters since we need some pure evil in this! But I just couldn't leave you not knowing if your in sooooooo here are the girls:**

_Tara Flanagan_

_Roxie Hart_

_Jenifer Rose Carter_

_Campbell Page Dawson _

_Ebony Nightdust_

**If you are NOT in then DON'T FLAME! These stood out the most but I promise you will make cameos! **

**I'm Going to leave the boys a bit. Sorry for the anticipation but I need 2 MORE BOYS! Any Friends, Any Authors ANYONE! **

_**So if there is ANY CHAGES to a character PLEASE tell me and Out of all my girls above ^^^ and also who wouldn't mind meeting the boy/girl/TD character I set you up with?**_

**So before I go I just want to say 4 things:**

CONGRATS CAMPBELL, EBONY, TARA, ROXIE AND JENIFER!

DON'T FLAME

Check out my story Seven (If you're a TDI/TDA/TDWT fan )

Check out my Profile!

Oh and **PEACE OUT!**


	3. THE OFFICAL CONTESTANTS AND THEME!

**DONE! ITS FINALLY DONE! I have all the apps! So just so you know the girls are:**

**Tara Flanagan**

**Roxi Hart**

**Jenifer Rose Carter**

**Campbell Page Dawson**

**Ebony Night Dust **

**Katy Kava**

**Boys are:**

**Zakk Blythe**

**Hugo Elfman**

**Brendan ****Michaels**

**Blaze Hornet**

**Martin Starkey**

**Jeffery McDonald**

…**And the moment you have all been waiting for… The total Drama charters!**

**Heather**

**Duncan**

**Gwen**

**Courtney**

**Trent**

**Owen**

**Okay that's all for now! I will writing a draft of chapter one: The meeting since I am going to Light Water Valley theme park (With Melissa, Tyler, Josh and Silver ) and I will be sat on the coach for HOURS! Oh and just to be nice… The theme song!**

_Tell Mom and Dad I'm doing home work_

(Shows all characters lying on there beds with a laptop)

_A little lie but do you Wanna know why_

( Shows a web Chat between Jenifer, Zakk, Roxi, Campbell, heather and Gwen)

_Sign on TDO and the rest should be plain to see_

( Shows the characters hands/fingers typing away)

_I am now ONLINE! _

(Shows Hugo all green (radio active) and Brendan, Blaze, Martin, Jeffery and Katy running and screaming)

_Na na na na naa na _

(Shows Ebony, Tara and Duncan on a web chat)

_na na na na na na na na na naaaa_

(Shows Owen farting and Trent and Courtney fainting)

I am now

(Shows the profile pictures of Owen, Blaze, Trent, Jeffery, Jenifer, Duncan Ebony, Brendan and Roxi)

I am now

(shows the profile pictures of Heather, Gwen, Zakk, Hugo, Tara, Courtney, Campbell, Martin and Katy)

I am now ONLINE!

(Shows Jeffery and Katy making out and the rest of the characters throwing up)

**Okay I'll see you all soon (leaked images and elimination predictions videos will be on you tube)**


	4. Its starts here

"Welcome to another thrilling season of Total Drama!" Chris announced with his trademark smile." But this time were hitting the computers!" Chef rolled his eyes at the cocky host. "Our 18 contestants will live on their computers. They have to try and pull as many people as they can in order to stay in the game. Some are here to find love. Some to win and some to make friends But there can only be one winner!"

**THEME SONG**

_**Tell Mom and Dad I'm doing home work**_

**(Shows all characters lying on there beds with a laptop)**

_**A little lie but do you Wanna know why**_

**( Shows a web Chat between Jenifer, Zakk, Roxi, Campbell, heather and Gwen)**

_**Sign on TDO and the rest should be plain to see**_

**( Shows the characters hands/fingers typing away)**

_**I am now ONLINE! **_

**(Shows Hugo all green (radio active) and Brendan, Blaze, Martin, Jeffery and Katy running and screaming)**

_**Na na na na naa na **_

**(Shows Ebony, Tara and Duncan on a web chat)**

_**na na na na na na na na na naaaa**_

**(Shows Owen farting and Trent and Courtney fainting)**

**I am now **

**(Shows the profile pictures of Owen, Blaze, Trent, Jeffery, Jenifer, Duncan Ebony, Brendan and Roxi)**

**I am now**

**(Shows the profile pictures of Heather, Gwen, Zakk, Hugo, Tara, Courtney, Campbell, Martin and Katy)**

**I am now ONLINE! **

**(Shows Jeffery and Katy making out and the rest of the characters throwing up)**

" And now" Chris said grinning "lets meet our contestants!"

A curvy girl stepped out of the limo. She smirked whilst folding her arms in a 'cool' attitude.

"Campbell" Chris sang as she rolled her emerald green eyes.

"Taraa Flanagann" Chris said dragging out her name. A thin but strong girl walked out the limo. She flicked back her fair hair and smiled at Campbell and Chris.

Next, a boy stepped out the limo. He tussled is chestnut brown hair as his flip flops slapped the curb.

"Brendan" Chris said as he high fived the laid back lad. Brendan smiled at the girls but only received a nod from Tara and a Smirk from Campbell.

Heavy Metal music blared out of the limo. A tall boy with hazel eyes and scruffy jet black hair jumped out. After being shot with Chris's glares. He stood next to Campbell. As he raised his eyebrow and slightly smiled Campbell's pale cheeks flared red.

"Zakk" Chris sail as he still glared at the trouble maker.

Next a beautiful girl strutted out of the Limo. Her hot but bright neon pink outfit made the contestants shield there eyes.

"Jenifer" Chris said huskily as she smiled in his direction.

"Next is Hugo" Chris said softly as he was still stunned by Jenifer.

All eyes were drawn to the limo. After a few moments loud explosions were heard from the limo.

"AHH!" Chris yelled " MY LIMO!" He ran past the crimson eyed genius and fussed over his limo.

"Opps" Hugo smiled as Tara and Brendan laughed at Chris's break down.

Chris sat and sulked as a hot blonde stepped out of the limo. Her big Bambi eyes looked at all the contestants.

"This is Roxi everyone" Chris said, still mourning the death of his limos back seats.

"Hey Everyone" She smiled sweetly.

"Hey!" Brendan smiled.

"Hi!" Hugo grinned

Roxi paid no attention to the guys what so ever, Her eyes were fixed on Jenifer.

"Ebony NightDust" Chris sang as a slender girl stepped out of the limo. She fiddled with her emerald green hair and smiled at the others. "Next is Katy!" Chris said as a plus size girl stepped out of the limo. She flicked back her mahogany hair and high fived Chris.

"Sup homie" She called.

"Next is Jeffery!" Chris grinned as a small and weak boy stepped out.

"Salutations My good friend" He whispered.

"Umm…Hey" Chris said awkwardly.

Jeffery stared at Katy. "Your like a goddess" he sighed as she gave him a funny look.

"Ok, to break the weirdness Here's Blaze!" Chris said as he scowled at Jeffery.

"What's up everyone" He called as he ran his fingers through his raven hair.

"And now here is Martin!" Chris called as a handsome tall boy walked out.

"Hey everyone!" He called as most of the girls blushed and giggled. "its great to be here Chris!" He called as his brown hair was lifted in the summer breeze.

"That's all our new Contestants!" Chris boomed to the camera. " Now you guys go to the offices to see your surprises." Chris winked at the camera and the theme song appeared again.

_**Tell Mom and Dad I'm doing home work**_

**(Shows all characters lying on there beds with a laptop)**

_**A little lie but do you Wanna know why**_

**( Shows a web Chat between Jenifer, Zakk, Roxi, Campbell, heather and Gwen)**

_**Sign on TDO and the rest should be plain to see**_

**( Shows the characters hands/fingers typing away)**

_**I am now ONLINE! **_

**(Shows Hugo all green (radio active) and Brendan, Blaze, Martin, Jeffery and Katy running and screaming)**

_**Na na na na naa na **_

**(Shows Ebony, Tara and Duncan on a web chat)**

_**na na na na na na na na na naaaa**_

**(Shows Owen farting and Trent and Courtney fainting)**

**I am now **

**(Shows the profile pictures of Owen, Blaze, Trent, Jeffery, Jenifer, Duncan Ebony, Brendan and Roxi)**

**I am now**

**(Shows the profile pictures of Heather, Gwen, Zakk, Hugo, Tara, Courtney, Campbell, Martin and Katy)**

**I am now ONLINE! **

**(Shows Jeffery and Katy making out and the rest of the characters throwing up)**

OK hope you all enjoyed! It is the worst chapter and I promise the next will be better!

Love ya all! And BTW if you review you get a cookie! (:


	5. Episode One: Profile Picture

**Ok this is the FIRST official chapter! This is were we find out who likes who, friendships, enemies and a little bit more about the contestants!**

**First I'd like to thank Another Dead Hero, Random Smirking Blonde and TaraFlan99 for all their help! Thanks for giving me great ideas guys! So I bet you all can't wait to read this!**

_**Tell Mom and Dad I'm doing home work**_

**(Shows all characters lying on there beds with a laptop)**

_**A little lie but do you Wanna know why**_

**( Shows a web Chat between Jenifer, Zakk, Roxi, Campbell, heather and Gwen)**

_**Sign on TDO and the rest should be plain to see**_

**( Shows the characters hands/fingers typing away)**

_**I am now ONLINE! **_

**(Shows Hugo all green (radio active) and Brendan, Blaze, Martin, Jeffery and Katy running and screaming)**

_**Na na na na naa na **_

**(Shows Ebony, Tara and Duncan on a web chat)**

_**na na na na na na na na na naaaa**_

**(Shows Owen farting and Trent and Courtney fainting)**

**I am now **

**(Shows the profile pictures of Owen, Blaze, Trent, Jeffery, Jenifer, Duncan Ebony, Brendan and Roxi)**

**I am now**

**(Shows the profile pictures of Heather, Gwen, Zakk, Hugo, Tara, Courtney, Campbell, Martin and Katy)**

**I am now ONLINE! **

**(Shows Jeffery and Katy making out and the rest of the characters throwing up)**

**WITH THE GIRLS:**

Campbell dived for the door. She stood with her arms and legs spread out.

"No one goes inside just yet" She commanded.

"Oh Come on!" Jenifer tutted "What's the worst that could happen?" She rolled her baby blue eyes.

"I agree!" Roxi chirped up. "Its not like there's a killer in there waiting for us with a axe!"

"Have you two ever seen this show?" Tara asked. "Chris is mean, I actually think there is a good chance that they could be killer in there!"

"Guys stop this" Ebony said softly "Look, Tara and Campbell, you two go see what they guys have done and Me, Katy, Roxi and Jenifer will stay here and try and figure this out." Campbell folder arms and slowly walked over to the boys 'office' closely followed by Tara.

**CONFESSION SUITE**

**Campbell** – _I didn't come here to make enemies I came to win! But Miss Fancy fingernails luscious lippy Barbie over there just annoys me so much._

**Tara** –_ I don't want to make enemies! I think that me and Campbell could be really good friends but I don't want to get in to this conflict with her and Jenifer!_

**BACK TO THE SHOW**

"There is only way to find out if what Campbell says is right" Jenifer said as she stood with her hands on her hips. "One of us has to go in" She smiled evilly.

"Why don't we wait for Campbell and Tara" Roxi suggested. "They seem really brave" Just as Jenifer could agree there was a shouting from the office.

"I HATE YOU! YOU STUPID, LYING, THIEFING LITTLE GOTH!" It was a screech so loud that Tara and Campbell heard it.

"COURTNEY!" They both said together. The two bolted back to the office.

Meanwhile, Ebony and Katy were setting up there things.

"What do you think about Roxi?" Ebony whispered as She looked up Roxi, Who was painting her nails.

"A bit too cute for my liking" Katy sighed as plugged her laptop in.

"and Jenifer?" Ebony asked as slumped down on a computer chair.

"She seems Ok but I have a feeling she too much of a strong competition..." Katy whispered.

"Yeah..." Ebony agreed. "She looks like she knows how to play this game"

Just as Katy and Ebony had finished Tara and Campbell burst through the door.

"Hi Guys!" Tara panted as she collapsed on her bed.

"Been running from that killer with an axe then?" Jenifer smiled as Campbell glared at her.

"We thought we heard Courtney actually" Tara sighed.

"Yeah you probably did" Ebony said. "She and Gwen are having a battle outside"

"What?" Campbell asked.

"Yeah her and Gwen are outside the hotel. Gwen is practically running for her life." Katy giggled.

"Wait" Roxi said "If there are 18 contestants and there are 8 girls then there must be 8 boys to keep it even…"

"Then that means there are two more contestants to come!" Campbell exclaimed.

**WITH THE BOYS:**

"I can't wait to see our surprise!" Brendan said as they all waited impatiently outside.

"What do you think it is?" Martin asked.

"Maybe a new street vibe stereo with all the children of Bodom CDs!" Zakk said exclaimed as he turned the door knob a little more.

"Or the Ipad3!" Hugo said excitedly

"Has that even come out yet?" Blaze asked.

"I have connections" Hugo smiled.

"Anyways are you ready?" Zakk asked

"YES" Jeffery squealed as Zakk twisted the door handle little by little building up the anticipation. Martin looked at blaze.

"What's up with him?" Martin whispered.

"Who?" Blaze asked "Jeffery?"

Martin slowly nodded as Blaze turned around to see what Martin was implying.

Blaze erupted with laughter. "Do you need the bathroom mate?" He laughed loudly which captured Hugo's attention.

"What is wrong with him!" Hugo asked a little scared.

"We don't know!" Martin laughed as Jeffery pranced around his eyes watering and his hand on his crotch. Hugo sighed.

"Zakk, Brendan pin him down for me" Hugo called. As Zakk and Brendan held down the wimp, Hugo hung his head over Jeffery's, his raven black dread locks dangled above Jeffery's ginger mop.

"Now" Hugo started "." Jeffery's hand shook as he pointed to the girls' office.

"What?" Brendan asked a bit annoyed

"Your having a nervous breakdown just because that gangster chick is stood about 45 feet away from you!" Blaze asked as he began to laugh again.

Jeffery sat up. His breathing rough and loud. "Look guys" He sighed "I am not that good with women!" Zakk, Brendan Martin, Blaze and Hugo exchanged glances.

"Then why come on the show" Martin asked.

"Because.." Jeffery started "I am leader of N.A.W.C.B.R.C.I.Y.G.T.A.C. A group that is set in England and Ireland to help nerds be cool." He flashed a badge as Zakk rolled his eyes.

**CONFESSION SUITE**

**Hugo:** _Seriously? I admit I am not the coolest guy here, But if he carries on then he is going to get booted out first!_

_**Blaze:**__ When we choose our beds I am making it my goal to have the bed the furthest away from him!_

**BACK TO THE SHOW**

"And what does N.A.W.C… Whatever stand for then?" Zakk asked

"Nerds and Wimps can be really cool if you give them a chance." Jeffery explained.

"So you are on here to show people nerds can get a girl?" Hugo asked.

"Precisely" Jeffery nodded.

"Good luck with that…" Brendan and Blaze said together.

"Let's just go inside the office!" Martin said as Zakk and Blaze nodded vigorously.

Martin flung open the door.

"Oh My god!" Blaze exclaimed "Trent, Owen and Duncan!"

"You're our surprise!" Brendan asked.

"…And your OUR surprise?" Trent asked.

"Aww I wanted some cupcakes!" Owen mumbled.

"Ok, I think we all know you guys are" Martin was cut off by Jeffery.

"I don't" He said.

"Shocker…" Blaze said under his breath.

"Ok…But anyway I'm Martin this is Zakk, Brendan Blaze Hugo and Jeffery."

"Cool Nice to meet you all" Trent smiled as Owen nodded in agreement.

**CONFESSION SUITE**

**Owen**: _They all seem really nice! But I wish they were cupcakes instead._

**Jeffery:**_ I am a little scared right now…Owen looks like he is going to eat me and If I wake up in the middle of the night and see one of Zakk's CD covers I might not sleep again… _

**BACK TO THE SHOW WITH THE GIRLS**

"When will we get the first challenge already?" Tara said a little annoyed.

"Don't forget we have to wait for this other contestant" Gwen sighed as she laid on her back staring up at the wall.

"You're doing it again!" Courtney yelled

"IM SORRY!" Gwen yelled back but louder.

"You should be! Stealing my Boyfriend AND my thoughts!" Courtney glared.

"GUYS!" Roxi yelled "Stop fighting and just relax." She continued to paint Jenifer's toe nails a hot pink colour as The door flung open.

"HEATHER!" Gwen groaned

"Shut up" She snapped "Its bad enough I had to wait 2 hours and now I find out you're here!" Roxi climbed down from her bed.

"Why were you late?" She asked ignoring the argument Heather was having with Gwen.

"Coz when my limo came, the back seat was all burnt and I had to call Chris to send me another one" Heather sighed "Who are you anyway!" Heather asked.

"She's Roxi and she is supposed to be painting my nails." Jenifer said as beckoned Roxi back up the ladder.

**CONFESSION SUITE**

**Roxi: **_I like Jenifer loads but I have been waiting to meet Heather in person for like 3 years! Oh it's so hard to choose!_

**Heather: **_I am not having a good time! Bossy CIT girl and Gothy Gwen are here and to make matters worse I can't seem to find any one I can manipulate! They are all to seem to smart…or to cute._

**Jenifer**_**: **__Roxi seems like a good ally! I am not going to let Heather take her away from me._

**BACK TO CHRIS**

"That is the end of this week's episode!" He smiled "Looks like I have aggravated Heather again, Looks like Jenifer and Campbell aren't hitting it off, Looks like Jeffery is an even bigger nerd than I thought! Find out what happens next week...Or in a couple of days it depends when Miss Lazy can be bothered to!"

_**Tell Mom and Dad I'm doing home work**_

**(Shows all characters lying on there beds with a laptop)**

_**A little lie but do you Wanna know why**_

**( Shows a web Chat between Jenifer, Zakk, Roxi, Campbell, heather and Gwen)**

_**Sign on TDO and the rest should be plain to see**_

**( Shows the characters hands/fingers typing away)**

_**I am now ONLINE! **_

**(Shows Hugo all green (radio active) and Brendan, Blaze, Martin, Jeffery and Katy running and screaming)**

_**Na na na na naa na **_

**(Shows Ebony, Tara and Duncan on a web chat)**

_**na na na na na na na na na naaaa**_

**(Shows Owen farting and Trent and Courtney fainting)**

**I am now **

**(Shows the profile pictures of Owen, Blaze, Trent, Jeffery, Jenifer, Duncan Ebony, Brendan and Roxi)**

**I am now**

**(Shows the profile pictures of Heather, Gwen, Zakk, Hugo, Tara, Courtney, Campbell, Martin and Katy)**

**I am now ONLINE! **

**(Shows Jeffery and Katy making out and the rest of the characters throwing up)**

**Hope you all liked it! Sorry if It was long and I am going to KILL Chris! lol**

**And remember if you review you get a cookie! (Eats Cookie and gives one to Gwen) Yummy! **


	6. Episode Two: Elimination

**Thanks you all for reviewing, subscribing Reading and all the crap you guys do on your laptops! Because I am nice (and because I have WAY too much free time) This will be a long chappie! So sit back relaxed and enjoy your OC either striking out, getin' da girl or falling from Wawanakwa hotel (you'll see…) Oh and for my smart stunt of taking a trip to the other side of the city, I'm grounded, So I wont be updating that often until next Saturday WHEN I AM FREE!**

"Last time on Total Drama Online, We met our contestants, Roxi, Jenifer, Zakk, Hugo, Campbell, Tara, Ebony, Blaze, Brendan, Martin, Katy, Jeffery, Duncan, Gwen, Trent, Owen, Courtney and Heather." Chris announced as clips from last week played.

"The Contestants moved in to there offices, Some made quite the impression on others and One made himself look like a total idiot on international TV" Chris smiled evilly "So with out any more waiting, Here is total Drama ONLINE!"

_**Tell Mom and Dad I'm doing home work**_

**(Shows all characters lying on there beds with a laptop)**

_**A little lie but do you Wanna know why**_

**( Shows a web Chat between Jenifer, Zakk, Roxi, Campbell, heather and Gwen)**

_**Sign on TDO and the rest should be plain to see**_

**( Shows the characters hands/fingers typing away)**

_**I am now ONLINE! **_

**(Shows Hugo all green (radio active) and Brendan, Blaze, Martin, Jeffery and Katy running and screaming)**

_**Na na na na naa na **_

**(Shows Ebony, Tara and Duncan on a web chat)**

_**na na na na na na na na na naaaa**_

**(Shows Owen farting and Trent and Courtney fainting)**

**I am now **

**(Shows the profile pictures of Owen, Blaze, Trent, Jeffery, Jenifer, Duncan Ebony, Brendan and Roxi)**

**I am now**

**(Shows the profile pictures of Heather, Gwen, Zakk, Hugo, Tara, Courtney, Campbell, Martin and Katy)**

**I am now ONLINE! **

**(Shows Jeffery and Katy making out and the rest of the characters throwing up)**

"What is taking him so long?" Courtney scoffed.

"Calm down princess" Duncan smirked "He is probably fixing that 'magnificent hair'" Tara and Ebony laughed lightly as Courtney answered with her hands.

"Guys calm down" Brendan said "We have only been here 5 minuets and you two are arguing like Cat and Dog!"

Duncan grinned "Meow"

"Good Morning Contestants!" Chris sang as he stepped out off the elevator. "Today will be your first challenge!"

Tara and Campbell exchanged glances as Chris poured out the details.

"You will take a photo of yourself, the photo must sum up who you are and what your like" Chris explained as Jenifer smirked at the perfectness of this challenge.

**CONFESSION SUITE**:

**Owen**: _WOO HOO this will be soooooooooooo much fun!_

**Jenifer**: _I think this Challenge was MADE for me._

**Tara:** _I am not the model type, but it does sound fun!_

**BACK TO THE SHOW**

"So" Chris continued "The cameras are on the top floor and you better hurry up, you have one hour to take your picture and upload it!"

Campbell, Zakk, Duncan and Martin bolted upstairs whilst the others hit the lifts.

"Did I forget to mention" Chris said to the camera with a sneaky smile "There's only ten cameras!"

**IN THE LIFT**

"Hurry up!" Jenifer hissed as she rapidly hit the buttons." How long does this take!"

"Look Baby, If you calm down and quit messin' the elevator about then we will get there faster!" Blaze glared.

"What ever" She scoffed. "Just move out of my way, I need to get a Camera first"

Courtney and Gwen rolled there eyes as pushed her way to the front.

The elevator came to a shaky stop.

"Are we there?" Blaze asked.

"We cant be" Courtney said "It takes approximately 14.3 minuets to get from the lobby to the top floor and according to my watch we have been her only 7 minuets"

"NO!" Jenifer yelled "This cant happen!" She smashed her head on the wall.

"YOU!" She screamed pointing at Hugo "You look smart, what happened?"

"Well" Hugo started "There are various reasons why we stopped. The hotels lifts could be faulty; Jenifer may have corrupted the course by pushing buttons or we could have over loaded the lift," Everyone slowly turned there head to the back and glared at Owen.

**CONFESSION SUITE**

**Owen:** _That was really hurtful! They all thought I stopped it! Okay maybe I put on a few pounds but…I…Ok I think it was me too._

**TOP FLOOR **

"Looks like we are the only ones here!" Duncan said as he looked around the nearly empty room.

"Well don't stand about!" Campbell said as she darted towards the first camera she saw. "Lets get our photo done!". She dived for a camera on a shelf. As she picked It up, she felt a tug on the other end. She flipped up, Her tangerine curly hair bounced around her face.

"Zakk" She sighed "Hand it over"

"No way" He smiled "I had it first"

"No, You didn't I did" She tugged the camera "So give it to me"

"I am a lot stronger than you" He smirked.

"Oh Yeah" Campbell rolled her eyes.

"Yeah!" He laughed as he pulled the camera out of her grasp.

"Look there is loads of cameras and only four people up here!" She Sighed.

"So why don't you go get one of them?"

Just as Campbell was responding the elevator pinged and Jeffery, Katy and Brendan rushed out.

"There are none left" She smirked.

"I'm sure you will find one you seem pretty good at the game"

"What's that suppose to mean" She rolled her eyes again.

Martin decided it was time to jump in.

"Here's a crazy idea" he laughed "Why don't you work together?"

Campbell and Zakk stood frozen staring at Martin like he had just admitted he was woman and fancied Johnny Depp or something.

"She had it first" Zakk smirked as he through her the camera.

She caught in and ran off. "I know I did" She called her voice trailing off as she darted down the stairs.

CONFESSION SUITE

**Martin:** _I had to make a first move, they needed help!_

**Zakk**: _What? Don't look at me like that!_

**IN THE BROKEN LIFT**

Jenifer ran her manicured fingers through her golden hair. "How long do we have to wait?" She moaned.

Courtney looked at her watch. "20 minuets".

As soon as them words came out of her mocha coloured lips, Gwen, Hugo, Blaze and Jenifer groaned.

"Come on guys, It could be worse!" Owen said cheerfully.

"How could it!" Gwen yelled "We are trapped in a hot and stuffy lift and Chris can't get the fire brigade to come any faster then 20 whole minuets!"

"I agree with her" Blaze sighed "This is seriously shit"

"If there is only an hour to complete the challenge, then that means we only have about 20 minuets to complete it." Hugo said.

"NO!" Jenifer screamed. "It takes me ages to get changed, do my hair and make up and get the right pose, not to mention getting my camera and running down to my room!" She pulled a sour face and folded her arms in a mood.

"Quit moaning, you look good anyway" Blaze smiled.

"Whatever" She scoffed.

**CONFESSION SUIET**

**Jenifer:** _I was NOT interested, all I care about is winning and looking at the other girls, and I think I have a pretty good chance!_

**Blaze:** _the hottest girl on the show totally digs me!_

**BACK TO THE SHOW: (THE OFFICES)**

Campbell pulled a black aviators jacket out of her case. She ran her fingers down the expensive material. "Perfect" She whispered.

"What are you doing?" Roxi asked.

"What are you doing here" Campbell rolled her eyes.

"Its my room too and I came to get my eyeliner" She picked up her makeup and walked out the door. "Try and let a piece of your hair dangle down by you cheek" She said.

"But it's like a lions mane" Campbell rolled her eyes again.

"he'll like it" Roxi said soon disappearing out the door.

Campbell stood amazed for a moment but soon decided to try the advice the naive cutie had given her.

After trying many hair styles with her tangerine mane, Campbell soon noticed the company of Tara and Ebony.

"Hey Tara, Ebony" She smiled.

"Hi Campbell" Ebony smiled "Your hair looks nice"

"Thanks" Campbell smiled as she looked at the new style in Jenifer's mirror.

"So, you taken you picture" Tara asked.

"Oh God no" Campbell said "Have you two?"

"Yeah, got a snap of me and Duncan painting Chris's hot tub!" Tara smiled cheekily.

"With my brushes" Ebony glared playfully.

"Ha, Seems like you two are hitting it off" Campbell slimed.

"That's why I came to the show" Tara smiled "Any guys caught your eye?"

"There is one guy that seems pretty cool" Ebony said rather quietly.

"Who?" Tara smiled; her attitude was more playful now.

"Its just a crush" Ebony said shaking her head.

"Could it be Jeffery?" Tara giggled

Before Ebony could yell No, Katy barged into the room.

"HELP!" She Cried. "Jeffery has fallen from the top floor and landed in the parking lot!"

Tara and Ebony jumped up and raced out side.

**THE PARKING LOT**

"Oh my god!" Chris gasped "I am gonna need my best lawyers to fight this lawsuit!"

As Chris was panicking, Brendan and Martin were trying to calm the nerd down.

"Look, Man everything is gonna be fine" Brendan smiled softly.

He knelt over the nerd's body.

Just as Brendan was trying his best to keep Jeffery calm, Ebony and Tara appeared at the door.

"Oh my gosh" Ebony gasped, her hand ever her mouth. "Look at all that blood!"

"Yeah," Tara smiled "Look a the blood" She pulled a sour face but still went over to help Martin poke the body.

"Ebony, Could you help me?" Brendan asked.

"M-Me?" she squeaked.

"Yeah, just help me pressurize the wound, its not that scary"

"Okay" She said as she knelt down by Jeffery.

"Just put your hand here and your other hand here" Brendan whispered as there arms danced around the nerd's cuts and wounds. Ebony's small pale hand lay on the cut, coved by Brendan's tanned hand their fingers interlocking as blood soaked them.

**CONFESSION SUIET **

**Ebony:** _That_ _was not how I wanted it to go but it was still perfect._

**Brendan**: _Who knew trying to stop Jeffery from bleeding would be so…Romantic_

BACK IN THE LIFT

"Thank you, Thank you THANK YOU" Jenifer squealed as she darted out of the 'now fixed' elevator.

"Aren't you going to see if Jeffery's Ok?" Gwen asked.

"Nope" Jenifer called as she was already half way down the stairs.

"I don't think she likes me" Owen said.

"I don't think she likes any one but herself" Gwen muttered.

"Oh she's alright babes" Blaze said smiling. "I actually kind of like her" Gwen stared at the gangster boy wide eyed. "Just don't tell any one 'kay babes?" He said rather quickly.

CONFESSION SUIET

**Gwen**: _Blaze likes Jenifer? …and I thought that Jeffery kid was weird!_

**Blaze**: _You better not air this!_

BACK TO THE PARKING LOT

Hugo and Owen ran out to the parking lot.

"is he Ok?" Hugo asked

"Yeah he is going to be fine, Thanks to Ebony!" Brendan smiled as Ebony blushed.

"Oh good" Owen sighed.

"Well he is not breathing now!" Hugo yelled.

Hugo quickly stepped over all the contestants and started to do what he did best: Science. He did a series of tests, Trent and Owen looking at each other with weak smiled and worried eyes and Zakk and Campbell finally made it to the scene, after taking there photos.

"What are you listing too?" Campbell asked.

"Just a new play list I made" Zakk answered as he offered her a ear piece.

"Nice" Campbell nodded "I didn't think Bad boys liked this kind of music"

"I'm not a bad boy just…"

"Misunderstood?" Campbell said with a little smirk

"I guess"

The two rockers were soon interrupted by some action.

"Cant you do anything" Chris asked starting to get a little scared.

"Firstly, Don't you have a doctor on standby?" Hugo asked glaring at Chris who unsurprisingly shook his head. "Secondly, I am a teenager and I don't know CPR!" Chris rolled his eyes. "I could kick you out of this show in two seconds flat" He muttered.

**CONFESSIONAL SUIET**

**Hugo:**_ Everyone thinks that I am some kind of super hero, that I can fix things quickly, and that I can perform operations that I am like some sort of teen genius! That's what you get for being the smartest one on the show!_

**Chris**_: Those clips better get deleted! I don't want some kid telling me off all over the TV screens of teens in the USA, England, Canada and where ever!_

**THE PARKING LOT**

"Who knows CPR?" Chris asked. "Tara? Campbell? Gwen? ANYONE?"

Katy came running over to the parshally squashed Jefferey.

"I don't know CPR but I don't want this sugar pie to die!" She said soon planting her lips on the nerd.

"That's gross!" Heather said nearly throwing up in her hands.

"Aw, its kind of sweet" Courtney smiled as everyone looked at her strangely.

"Who cares?" Chris said "Is he Ok?"

"Yeah it looks like he is going to be ok" Hugo sighed with relief.

"Well that means you all have 4 minuets to complete the challenge!"

"WHAT!" Everyone yelled as they all ran inside the hotel.

"Upload to Drama face then meet in the elimination office in 4 minuets!" Chris called.

"I love being the host!" He laughed.

**What do you think guys? **

**Who is getting eliminated?**

**Do you think Katy and Jeffery is now a couple?**

**Does Jenifer like Blaze back?**

**Will Gwen keep it a secret?**

**What will happen with Campbell and Zakk's relationship? **

**Do you think Brendan and Ebony are hitting it off?**

**FIND OUT SOON IN TOTAL DRAMA ONLINE!**


	7. Episode Three: Pimp Out

**Hey Guys! Sorry I haven't been updating that often but here is a chapter, just a chapter! It's not good but I hope its Ok (: The elimination will be up soon I PROMISE! So sit back relax and enjoy a genuine DaddysPrincessXXXX Story!**

"Last time on Total Drama Online, The contestants experienced elimination for the fist time!" Chris announced as clips from last time were playing. "Some were lucky, others were not; Find out how they will all react to it Next on Total Drama Online!"

_**Tell Mom and Dad I'm doing home work**_

**(Shows all characters lying on there beds with a laptop)**

_**A little lie but do you Wanna know why**_

**(Shows a web Chat between Jenifer, Zakk, Roxi, Campbell, heather and Gwen)**

_**Sign on TDO and the rest should be plain to see**_

**(Shows the characters hands/fingers typing away)**

_**I am now ONLINE! **_

**(Shows Hugo all green (radio active) and Brendan, Blaze, Martin, Jeffery and Katy running and screaming)**

_**Na na na na naa na **_

**(Shows Ebony, Tara and Duncan on a web chat)**

_**Na na na na na na na na na naaaa**_

**(Shows Owen farting and Trent and Courtney fainting)**

**I am now **

**(Shows the profile pictures of Owen, Blaze, Trent, Jeffery, Jenifer, Duncan Ebony, Brendan and Roxi)**

**I am now**

**(Shows the profile pictures of Heather, Gwen, Zakk, Hugo, Tara, Courtney, Campbell, Martin and Katy)**

**I am now ONLINE! **

**(Shows Jeffery and Katy making out and the rest of the characters throwing up)**

**IN THE GIRLS OFFFICE**

"It's Okay Katy" Ebony said softly. "You will be Ok" She smiled. Ebony was trying her hardest to keep Katy from crying again. To everyone else it only seemed like a brief fling, but to Katy and Jeffery It was the best thing that ever happened to the both of them.

"Enough of that nerd" Heather said "why don't we talk about what guys we like"

Campbell shot her a glare "Can't you see that Katy is really upset and Boys will only make it worse!". Heather glared back at Campbell, their eyes fixed on each other.

"You can't talk" Jenifer yelled in a bitchy tone. "You have been all over that Rocker boy"

Campbell flared red and shut her mouth. Tara decided it was time to stand up for her friend. "At least she can get a guy" Tara said showing her cheekiness.

Jenifer went nearly as red as Campbell. If looks could kill Tara would be dead.

Gwen was clearly not comfortable in this situation, The main reason being she knows Blaze's secret, the other being that she wasn't good in conflict that included boys, due to the incident in TDWT with Courtney, Duncan and her.

"Look just stop arguing" Heather said completely out of character. "Lets get back to getting dibbs on the boys" Everyone looked at her. "You cannot call dibbs on boys!" Tara yelled. "Actually you can!" Roxi said "The Girlble says: She who calls dibbs is entitled to at least 4 years ownership of said item, Items include: Pets, Clothing, Movie stars, Food, Books, Magazines, Appointments to the hair salon, Nail salon, Tanning bed, beauty salon and Boys under the age of 20" Roxi shut her book and awaited response.

"What the heck is the Girlble!" Campbell shouted.

"It's the Girls Bible!" Jenifer rolled her eyes "Do you know anything

**CONFESSION SUIET**

**Campbell:**_ I can honestly say that's not surprising._

**Roxi**_: Isn't this great Jenifer, Heather and me have the same book! No wonder we think and act alike!_

**WITH THE BOYS**

"I kinda miss that little guy" Owen sighed

"I wish he would still be here" Martin said whilst he doodled little stick men in action on the wooden bed frame.

"Really?" Zakk asked them all.

"Yeah, He was funny" Trent nodded his head.

"Then who would you have wanted to go instead?" Zakk asked, taking off his head phones to hear their answers.

"Personally, I think us guys need to stick together" Hugo started "So either Ebony of Katy"

"What? Why Ebony?" Brendan asked a little startled.

"I don't have anything against her, its just she is always in her room drawing and stuff, She isn't very sociable" Hugo said calmly

"She is! She is just a little shy that's all and you should see her art! Its amazing!" Brendan babbled.

"Ok, calm down" Hugo smiled as he pulled his laptop on his lap.

Zakk leaned over and shut the laptop lid down.

"I think we all know Brendan has a thing for ebony" Zakk smiled as Brendan shook his head and pulled a 'What? Noooo' face.

"So who do you like?" He asked, mainly addressing everyone but looking directly at Hugo.

"I don't really know everyone well enough to choose and I don't choose by their looks so you will have to wait to find out"

Everyone rolled there eyes and sighed as Hugo worked his way out of telling.

"Blaze?" Trent asked.

"Huh? What?" Blaze asked looked around.

"Where have you been the past 10 minuets?" Martin rolled his eyes.

"Just busy…Anyway what do you want?" He asked.

"Just wanting to find out who you like" Owen explained.

"None of your business man!" Blaze tutted. He rolled over in his bed and got back to his phone.

"You going to sleep?" Trent asked.

"Yeah… Sure" Blaze said as he secretly clutched his phone.

"Ok, Me too, its 11 o clock and We have our second challenge tomorrow, So night all" Trent said before going to sleep.

"I agree with Trent, See you all in the morning" Martin yawned.

"Night" Owen sang as she wriggled about in his bed.

"Night Owen, See you in the morning" Hugo sighed.

"Hey guys?" Brendan whispered.

He waited for a response but only got a 'hmm?' from Trent.

"Where's Duncan" Brendan asked.

"Don't know..." Trent sighed without even opening his eyes.

Brendan shrugged his shoulders and curled up in his bed.

The room was silent for about half an hour, But Zakk broke the silence.

"Blaze. What are you doing" He whispered.

"Nothing" Blaze sighed rather loudly.

"Oh, Its just I can see your phone light and…never mind…I'll see you in the morning." Zakk said, again not whispering like Blaze.

"Ok…"

**WITH THE GIRLS**

"SHUT UP" Campbell hissed.

"No, I can talk all I want" Jenifer said.

"I'm trying to get to sleep! So shut up" Campbell yelled quietly.

"No" Jenifer smirked

"Fine, Be a bitch" Campbell rolled her eyes as Jenifer, Heather and Roxi continued to talk.

Campbell twisted and turned in bed. She was really annoyed. Not only did stuff about Pink, Makeup and boys make her angry, But the fact that it was midnight and it was Jenifer Rose carter, She was fuming. She stormed out of bed and slammed the door on her way out.

"What's up with her" Heather scoffed.

"Cant handle it" Jenifer smirked "The rock and roll baby needs her sleep" She pouted as Heather laughed at her joke.

"What's up with you Roxi?" Heather asked as she noticed the naïve sweetie kept quiet.

"Nothing, Its just I am a little tired that's all" She sighed as she brushed her fair hair back.

**IN THE LOBBY**

Campbell paced around the lobby for hours. She was tried, Angry and annoyed.

It was cold and dark outside and the lobby was dimly light. Soon, Campbell saw Tara Flanagan dart across the lobby.

"Tara" Campbell called.

"Yeah?" She said, popping up from behind a desk.

"What are you doing?" Campbell asked as she saw the big black bin bag on her shoulder.

"I'm just helping Duncan prank Chris again"

"Well I need your help".

"What with?" Tara asked.

"Prancing Jenifer…"

**THE NEXT MORNING**

The contestants met in the lobby, Roxi, Jenifer and Heather looked exhausted and Campbell looked quite perky. The guys looked usual, expect Duncan, who was probably tried from prancing Chris with Tara the night before. Courtney and Gwen were shooting each other with daggers, Tara was defiantly tried and Ebony and Katy looked their usual self's. Chris soon appeared in the lobby, his once straight jet black hair now a bright pink afro.

The whole hotel erupted with laughter.

"What have you done to your hair!" Martin laughed.

"Yeah, it looks like Jenifer's had a hold of you!" Campbell joked.

**CONFESSIONAL SUITE**

**Jenifer: **_It looks like I have had a hold of Chris? Really? Is that her best? She is gonna get it! That little red headed, head banging cow!_

**Zakk:** _That was hilarious! The girls got a sense of humour too! _

**Blaze:** _Ok, I still think Jenifer's HOT But that was funny…_

**Tara:** _That's why we are best friends! Ha-ha_

**Roxi:** _I know I shouldn't laugh but Campbell is really funny, I like her…A bit. ..As a friend_

**Campbell:** _I better watch out now!_

**BACK TO THE SHOW**

"Ok, Enough about my hair!" Chris glared. He paused for a minuet to wait for everyone to stop laughing. "Right, the challenge today is to pimp out ya profile!" Chris sang, trying to act 'cool and young'. The contestants rolled their eyes but waiting for more detail.

"You have to decorate your profile with Boarders, glitter text, backgrounds, stickers, and animations, practically anything you can find on the internet." Chris announced. He handed out lists of suggested websites. "But, You cant just go wild and choose any crap you find, you have to make it personal" Chris pulled out a bullhorn and yelled down it: "GO!"

The contestants raced for their rooms and pulled up their laptops.

**WITH THE GIRLS**

Ebony scanned the computer screen, She really wanted to win this time, so she sped up, viciously tapping the keys, On the other Hand, Heather and Jenifer where online shopping ninjas, With about 7 programs running, a calculator by there side and a phone just in case, The two nearly finished 'pimping' their profiles in about half an hour. Courtney was doing Ok but Roxi was having a hard time choosing between baby pink and red hearts, or hot pink and red hearts. She sat on her bunk and continued to compare the cute backgrounds.

"Hey Jen?" Roxi called.

"Yeah?"

"Which do you think matches my eyes, Baby Pink or Hot pink?" She asked.

"Well," Jenifer started "Baby pink goes with your hair, but hot pink looks really cute on you" Jenifer smiled and stared into her big brown eyes. "Any" She came to her conclusion "Your eyes are so perfect" Roxi smiled widely and turned back to her laptop.

**CONFESSIONAL SUITE**

**Roxi:** _eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!_

**Jenifer:** _I was not flirting! I was telling the truth!_

**WITH THE BOYS**

Brendan looked at the list of websites.

"Ok, lets try Webfitti…" He said to himself as he type in the address.

He scrolled through the designs, but couldn't find the right one.

"Hey, Martin, What website are you on?" He called to his friend.

"I have finished, I'm on fan fiction, You know there are stories about all of the Total Drama cast? Maybe when this show airs, We might be on here!" Martin answered as he flicked through the pages and pages of stories.

"Oh Ok, Hugo?"

"Well I have decided to make my own using different programs." Hugo answered as he continued to tap on his keys.

"Zakk?" Brendan asked sounding kind of desperate.

"Sorry, I have done mine, I got it on Webfitti though, if that helps"

"Its Ok, Blaze, Have you done it?" Brendan called up to the top bunk.

"Blaze?" He asked. Blaze didn't answer him, So he just thought he might poke his head up.

"Errm what are you doing?" Brendan asked as he looked over Blazes shoulder and saw what he was on.

"What the hell…"

**OH NO! Cliff hanger!**

**Anyway Questions:**

**What do you think Blaze was on?**

**Is Jenifer actually warming up to Roxi?**

**Roxi likes Campbell! Friendship or love are both very dangerous! What do you **

**think on that?**

**What is up with Blaze?**

**Do you think Tara and Duncan will get caught?**

**What do you think Jenifer has in store for Campbell?**

**So I hope you all enjoyed it and remember there is a poll on my Profile about TDO so check it out! Plus, Next week I might talk about Total Drama Online on my little show Total Drama talk! (TaraFlan99 asked me too and I might do it) and If you have time check out my you tube profile DaddysPrincessXXXX! **


	8. Episode Four: Elimination

"Last time on Total Drama Online, The Contestants where really getting into challenge 2: Pimping out your profile!" Chris announced.

"Some did well and others did not…Find out who is getting there sorry ass out of TDO forever!"

_**Tell Mom and Dad I'm doing home work**_

**(Shows all characters lying on there beds with a laptop)**

_**A little lie but do you Wanna know why**_

**(Shows a web Chat between Jenifer, Zakk, Roxi, Campbell, heather and Gwen)**

_**Sign on TDO and the rest should be plain to see**_

**(Shows the characters hands/fingers typing away)**

_**I am now ONLINE! **_

**(Shows Hugo all green (radio active) and Brendan, Blaze, Martin, Jeffery and Katy running and screaming)**

_**Na na na na naa na **_

**(Shows Ebony, Tara and Duncan on a web chat)**

_**Na na na na na na na na na naaaa**_

**(Shows Owen farting and Trent and Courtney fainting)**

**I am now **

**(Shows the profile pictures of Owen, Blaze, Trent, Jeffery, Jenifer, Duncan Ebony, Brendan and Roxi)**

**I am now**

**(Shows the profile pictures of Heather, Gwen, Zakk, Hugo, Tara, Courtney, Campbell, Martin and Katy)**

**I am now ONLINE! **

**(Shows Jeffery and Katy making out and the rest of the characters throwing up)**

The contestants sat in the elimination suite for the second time. Some looked pretty confidant, Others looked worried. Chris picked up the first key, All though this was serious, Everyone couldn't help up snicker at Chris's hair.

"Any well else who laughs will get booted out!" Chris snapped.

Everyone kept quiet but some dared to smile.

Chris flicked the first key and Hugo. "Hugo, You won the challenge!" Chris smiled as Hugo clutched his HE key.

Chris picked up another key from his platter and rubbed it against his shirt.

"Gwen!" He called as GR key flew in the air and into her hands.

"Tara Flanagan!" Chris called as she caught her TF key.

Chris held another key tight. He finally flicked the key to Brendan.

Brendan sighed with relief and slid the BM key into his pocket.

Chris picked up another key off the platter and kept throwing the key high in the air and catching it again. After teasing the contestants long enoung, He flicked the key to Martin. Martin held on to tight to the MS key and went over to stand with the other contestants that had made it.

Chris spun the platter around on the table but soon gave the CG key to Courtney.

"Courtney, Your through!" Chris smiled.

Chris had 10 keys left but 11 contestants waiting for a key.

"Trent!" Chris smiled as Trent caught his key and went to sit with the others.

"Duncan Myers!" Chris called as he flicked the DM key high in the air.

Duncan gave Tara a hug and Gwen a quick kiss.

Chris had another key in his palm. He eyed all the contestants by flicked the key to Owen.

"Congrats Owen!" He smiled. Owen swallowed his key as Chris announced the next contestants through.

"The next person through is… Heather!" Chris handed her the key as she crossed her fingers for her new friends Jenifer and Roxi.

"Ebony Nightdust" Chris called. Ebony held on to her EN key tightly and ran over to the other contestants.

"That's a really pretty name" Brendan smiled. Ebony blushed and went to stand with Gwen.

Chris had another key in his hand. He smoothly skimmed the key to Zakk.

Zakk gave a little nod to Chris but soon turned his attention to Campbell. He gave her the thumbs up and smiled at her. Campbell rolled her eyes again and smirked at the teenage Rocker.

"Jenifer" Chris winked as he flicked the JR key at her.

Jenifer caught her key and high fived Heather. The held Hands and waited for Roxi to join them.

**CONFESSIONAL SUITE**

**Heather:** _I really wanted Roxi to come and join us! These are my first real friends on the show!_

**Zakk:** _Fingers crossed for Campbell! I hope she makes it! She has to make it I need her here!...Gimme that tape! I want the tape…How the (BLEEP) Do I open this!_

**Chris:** _He will never get that tape! Ha-ha…Wait since When did I let them confess during the elimination? Oh Well RATINGS _

BACK TO ELIMINATION

Chris had only 4 contestants left.

"The next person who is through to compete next week is…Campbell!" Chris handed her key as she ran over to Zakk.

"Im In" She smiled.

"Great" Zakk beamed.

Chris had 3 contestants left and 2 keys.

He picked up a key and made it dance around his fingers.

"Roxi!" He called. Heather and Jenifer ran up to Roxi and they both picked her up and squeezed her. "You're in!" Heather squealed.

As soon as Roxi, Jenifer and Heather were done, Chris held the single key in his hand. He glared at Blaze.

"Blaze your in" He said dully.

Katy was left keyless. She held back the tears and headed for the limo.

"Wait!" Chris called. "Did I mention, You will be co-host of Total Drama Online after math with Jeffery!" Chris announced as Katy cheered loudly.

"You did this didn't you!" Katy smiled pointing to Ebony.

"Thanks you one of my best friends!" Katy called as she was taken away in the limo.

"Your welcome!" Ebony called back.

She went back inside, sad but happy to see she had missed some action.

"YOU (BLEEPING) LIAR" Blaze yelled at the top of his voice…

**ANOTHER CLIFF HANGER! I'm not very nice am I? So sorry to the creator of Katy, But she is in a better place! lol**

**QUSTIONS **

**Did you see that coming? **

**Cutest moment?**

**Fave moment?**

**What do you thinks happening with Blaze?**

**Who is he yelling at?**

**Who liked my TDWT part where Zakk want the tape? lol**


	9. Episode Five: TDO is WHAT?

Chef shuffled awkwardly in the lobby.

"Last time on Total drama online…One fool got there sorry ass kicked off the show. Some looked stupid…ha-ha and some on was not supposed to be working today" Chef sighed. "Now here is total drama Online!"

_**Tell Mom and Dad I'm doing home work**_

**(Shows all characters lying on there beds with a laptop)**

_**A little lie but do you Wanna know why**_

**(Shows a web Chat between Jenifer, Zakk, Roxi, Campbell, heather and Gwen)**

_**Sign on TDO and the rest should be plain to see**_

**(Shows the characters hands/fingers typing away)**

_**I am now ONLINE! **_

**(Shows Hugo all green (radio active) and Brendan, Blaze, Martin, Jeffery and Katy running and screaming)**

_**Na na na na naa na **_

**(Shows Ebony, Tara and Duncan on a web chat)**

_**Na na na na na na na na na naaaa**_

**(Shows Owen farting and Trent and Courtney fainting)**

**I am now **

**(Shows the profile pictures of Owen, Blaze, Trent, Jeffery, Jenifer, Duncan Ebony, Brendan and Roxi)**

**I am now**

**(Shows the profile pictures of Heather, Gwen, Zakk, Hugo, Tara, Courtney, Campbell, Martin and Katy)**

**I am now ONLINE! **

**(Shows Jeffery and Katy making out and the rest of the characters throwing up)**

**TOP FLOOR**

"Where is he?" Trent groaned as he pulled away from the door.

"He'll be here soon" Zakk reassured.

Trent, Zakk and Martin were busy waiting for Blaze to come out of Chris's room.

"It would be better if Duncan were here, He could have got us in or something" Brendan rolled his eyes.

"He is out" Trent said.

"What doing?" Zakk asked as he pressed his ear close to the door.

"Out with Tara, something about helping Campbell…" Trent explained

"H-Helping Her? What with? I-Is she Ok?" Zakk stammered.

Trent just shrugged and slid down the wall and sat down.

Brendan pulled away from the door and sat beside Trent.

"I have to go!" Zakk said firmly as he dashed down the stairs.

"What's up with him?" Martin asked.

"Chick stuff" Trent sighed.

"How do you know all of this?" Martin asked.

"I used to be like Zakk, in love…" Trent sighed.

Martin felt a little guilty and decided not to talk about it anymore. But he did know what he was on about. Gwen…

**WITH TARA, CAMPBELL AND DUNCAN**

Duncan poured a green substance all over Jenifer's phone.

"Oooh She is gonna get it!" Campbell sang with excitement.

Just as Duncan had finished, Roxi opened the door.

"What are you all doing by out bunk?" She asked.

"Errm…I saw a bug and Duncan was getting it for me!" Tara lied.

"EPPP! Where is it!" Roxi screeched.

"Its gone now" Duncan called as he ran out the door.

Roxi looked at Tara and Campbell suspiciously But, grabbed her lip gloss and left the room.

Tara gave a sigh of relief as Campbell just couldn't stop smiling.

"time for phase to of getting Jen back!" Tara said as she pulled out her phone.

**WITH BLAZE AND CHRIS**

"You Dare tell anyone about this and I'll will kick your ass of this show." Chris hissed.

"Who cares if you do?" Blaze yelled. "It will be no different if I win!"

"Look Blaze," Chris started "I'll get the money!"

Blaze rolled his eyes and shook his head.

"How will you get 1000,000 dollars by the end of the season?" Blaze asked.

"remember TDWT, When Geoff and Bridgette had to 'save the show'?"

"Yeah" Blaze answered.

"Well, I'll just pull that again" Chris shrugged.

"Ok, That's shit because, you had trouble raising a million bucks how are you gonna raise 1000,000?" Blaze headed for the door but Chris caught his arm.

"Don't tell!"

**WITH JENIFER, ROXI AND HEATHER**

Roxi came into the girl's bathroom with a makeup bag full of hairbrushes and combs.

"I got them all" She smiled.

"Good" Jenifer snatched the hairbrushes and placed them under a loose tile on the bathroom floor.

Heather pulled out a bag of hair ties and flushed the down the toilet.

"Campbell is sooo gonna get it" Heather smiled evilly.

"Don't you think it's a little harsh?" Roxi asked.

"No" Heather said as combed her hair with her fingers and posed in the mirror.

"Now, Time for phase two of get Campbell back…" Jenifer smiled.

**WITH HUGO AND BRENDAN**

Out on the front, Hugo and Brendan were enjoying the day. It was sunny and warm and the guys had been talking.

"Do you want to form an alliance?" Hugo asked.

Brendan pulled his sunglasses of his eyes. "What?"

Hugo sat up and closed his book. "We both could get further if we joined to together and we are good friends already so what do you say?" He explained.

"I don't know…Its not a dirty alliance is it? You know, one were we mess it all up for the others?" he asked.

"No, Just two friends watching each others backs" Hugo said calmly.

"Well Okay, But can Ebony join too?" Brendan asked.

"Well I guess, 3 is stronger than 2" Hugo agreed.

Brendan jumped up and went to tell Ebony the good news.

**IN THE GIRLS OFFICE **

Campbell sat on her bed with her ear phones in and a rock music magazine in her arms. She nodded her head lightly to the beat of the music.

"Are you Ok?" Zakk burst through the door, giving her a little scare.

He pulled her up from the bed and checked out her arms and face.

"Are you Ok…Are you hurt?" He asked again.

"Yes I'm fine why?" She laughed a little.

"Oh good, Trent told me you needed Duncan's help and I got a little worried about you" He sighed.

"A little" Campbell said under her breath.

"What did you need him for anyway?" He asked.

"Just getting Jenifer back" She said it like it was a completely normal think to do.

"Why! What did she do to you"

"Calm down" Campbell smirked "It was nothing big just she kept annoying me the other night"

Zakk nodded his head and smiled "What do you do?" He asked her, calming down a bit.

"I put glue on her phone" Campbell smirked again.

Zakk nodded and smiled "I like the way you think"

"So do I" She laughed.

**CONFESSION SUITE**

**Zakk:** She doesn't let any one mess with her! I like that!

**Campbell:** He was worried about me…Aww, He is so cute…..I WANT THE TAPE! ... Gimme it ...How do you open this thing!

**WITH EBONY AND GWEN**

"Sooo, Who do you like on the show?" Gwen asked Ebony. It was clear she was bored.

"I kinda like Brendan, But you cant tell him!" Ebony blushed as she rendered her drawing.

"Ok I wont" Gwen smiled.

The two sat in silence for a while but Gwen had something on her mind and she just had to spit it out.

"I'm going to dump Duncan" She blurted out.

Ebony dropped her pencils. "WHAT" She questioned.

Before Gwen could explain Chris came on the announcer.

"All contestants to the lobby…NOW" Chris's voice echoed through out the hotel.

**IN THE TOILETS **

"Lets go guys" Roxi said heading for the door.

Just as they were leaving Jenifer's phone rang.

"What…No…I don't want a pizza…TARA…I know its you!" Jenifer tried to pull her phone away from her ear.

"Heath, Help" She called as she tugged at her phone.

"What have you done?" Heather asked as she tried to separate her from her phone.

"I didn't do any thing!" She yelled "But I know who did, Roxi continue with operation make Campbell look stupid!" She commanded, Roxi obeyed and left the toilets.

**WITH ROXI **

She came into the lobby, her palms sweaty and her breathing was un-easy.

"You can do this Roxi" She said to herself. She reached for Campbell's hair tie, But pulled away. "Come on!" She said firmly to herself. She reached for it again and yanked it out of her hair. Campbell's red curly hair flared up like a match. It looked like LeShawna's hair from Total Drama action, when it went fizzy due to the heat.

"Roxi!" Campbell yelled as she tried to tame her hair. Campbell ran into her room and searched for her brush and hair ties.

Roxi slowly backed away and went to see Heather and Jenifer.

"Did you do it?" Jenifer asked. She still had the phone stuck to her ear.

Roxi nodded. She had a guilty look on her face.

"Good" Heather smiled.

Chris's voice was once again heard on the announcer. "Everyone to the lobby now!" He yelled.

**THE LOBBY**

Everyone gathered round Chris, Including Campbell.

"What's our Challenge?" Courtney asked.

Chris sighed heavily and glared at Blaze.

"There is no challenge….Total Drama Online…is….is **Cancelled**…"

**CLIFF HANGER AGAIN! I am really mean… Ok questions!**

**Did you see that coming?**

**What are your thoughts on the pranks (Campbell's mane and Jenifer's built in phone lol)?**

**Cutest moment?**

**Funniest moment?**

**What do think is gonna happen next?**


	10. Episode Six: Pack up your bags

**IN THE LOBBY**

"What do you mean canceled!" Jenifer Screamed. "Where is my money!"  
>Campbell rolled her eyes and sighed. "You didn't win!" She groaned.<br>"Well considering the rest of you, I am...was bound to win!" She yelled.  
>She continiued to rant about how she demands her money.<br>After about 10 minuets, Everyone had pretty much had enough of her, So they all went to pack up there things.  
>Chris sighed and flicked out the light.<br>"So much for season 4..."

**Tell Mom and Dad I'm doing home work**

**(Shows all characters lying on there beds with a laptop)**

**A little lie but do you Wanna know why**

**( Shows a web Chat between Jenifer, Zakk, Roxi, Campbell, heather and Gwen)**

**Sign on TDO and the rest should be plain to see**

**( Shows the characters hands/fingers typing away)**

**I am now ONLINE!**

**(Shows Hugo all green (radio active) and Brendan, Blaze, Martin, Jeffery and Katy running and screaming)**

**Na na na na naa na**

**(Shows Ebony, Tara and Duncan on a web chat)**

**na na na na na na na na na naaaa**

**(Shows Owen farting and Trent and Courtney fainting)**

**I am now**

**(Shows the profile pictures of Owen, Blaze, Trent, Jeffery, Jenifer, Duncan Ebony, Brendan and Roxi)**

**I am now**

**(Shows the profile pictures of Heather, Gwen, Zakk, Hugo, Tara, Courtney, Campbell, Martin and Katy)**

**I am now ONLINE!**

**(Shows Jeffery and Katy making out and the rest of the characters throwing up)**

**WITH THE GIRLS**

"Well, Judging on the 5 episodes I have been here, I can honestly say I have kinda enjoyed it..." Ebony smiled as she packed some paints away in a box.  
>"Yeah, Its been fun" Tara smiled back "I made a lot of friends" The girls continiued to chat about there short time on TDO. About the guys, The challenges, The elimination, But one thing made them really upset.<br>"I'll never see Brendan again.." Ebony sighed quietly.  
>"Duncan lives in New york and I live in Ireland... I'll never prank again with him..." Tara stopped packing and grabbed some spray cans.<br>"I better get making memorys then!" She smiled and darted out the door.  
>Ebony and Gwen smiled and shook their heads.<br>"I wish I could be as positive as her..." Gwen sighed.  
>Ebony peeked out the door, just to check if anyone was their. She saw that the hall way was clear and began to question Gwen.<br>"Why?" She asked.  
>"Why what?" Gwen repiled.<br>"Why are you dumping Duncan?" She asked firmly.  
>"Because" Gwen started "He is ALWAYS hanging around with Tara and he has never spoke to me all season! I think he likes her" Gwen spilled it all out.<br>Ebony blinked and continiued to pack.  
>"Well?" Gwen asked.<br>"What?" Ebony asked not looking up from her bag.  
>"Not even a 'Oh its ok' or 'your being silly'?" Gwen imintated Ebonys voice.<br>"false hope is good at the time, But it hurts later..." Ebony sighed.  
>"What? So your saying he does like her?" Gwen yelled.<br>"I dont know" Ebony smiled weakly "I just dont know.."

**WITH THE BOYS**

"Are you guys gonna start packing?" Martin asked Brendan, Blaze and Zakk, Who were just sat on their beds, doing nothing.  
>"No" The all groaned together.<br>"Why not?" Hugo asked as he put the iPad into his bag.  
>"Coz we will never see each other again!" Zakk moaned.<br>"Who won't you see again?" Hugo teased.  
>"Campbell!...Errrm Trent, Brendan...All my friends..." Zakk struggled to cover up his little slip as Blaze jumped off his bunk.<br>"Im gonna do somthing about it!" He said firmly and went out the door.  
>"Ten bucks says he'll get an email adress." Brendan said.<br>"20 says he gets a slap" Zakk smiled.

**WITH DUNCAN AND TARA**

"This is epic!" Tara smiled. "But are you sure its safe?"  
>Duncan shurged but continiued with the plan.<br>"This will make Chris pay!" Tara squelled with delight.  
>Duncan gave her a high five as the started to spray the entire building red.<br>The lowered them selfs down with a rope Duncan loosy tied to a ariel at the top of the building.  
>"Make sure you get Chris's window!" Duncan called.<br>Tara shook the can and sprayed Chris's window with the paint.  
>They kept going until the sprayed the last brick.<br>"Now for the fun part!" Duncan smiled as Tara whipped out two white cans so they could write what they thought in big letters.  
>As soon as they finnished their master piece, Duncan through his arms round the Irish trouble maker.<br>"Your awsome!" He smiled.  
>Tara and Duncans lips smashed together by mistake, But, They both didn't pull back, they let it happen...<p>

**IN THE GIRLS TOILETS**

Jenifer paced around the small room.  
>"Right ladies" She started "Campbell Paige Dawson has gone to far this time" Roxi and Heather nodded.<br>"Can't we just call it even?" Roxi smiled hopefully.  
>"NO!" Jenifer yelled.<br>Roxi nodded again and kept quiet.  
>"So, We are going to fight back, but this time, Bigger, Badder and more Beatiful!" Jenifer smiled evilly as Heather folded her arms and smiled.<br>" I have an idea...It helped me in TDI!"

**Yayyyy A new chappy! Sorry about the spelling in some parts, I really am bad at that...So questions!**

**1. Faviorte segment? E.G With the Girls, In the lobby.**

**2. Cutest momment?**

**3. What do you think Blaze is 'gonna do about it'?**

**4. Your thoughts on Tara X Duncan?**

**5. Is Gwen going to go through with it?**

**6. What could Heathers plan be?**

**7. Following on from number 6, Could Cam****pbell take it?**

**8. What do you think is gonna happen next?**


	11. Episode Seven: Whats the plan?

Me: *pops up from behind a zebra* Ok, IM SORRY I havn't udated in FOREVER. Im been so BUSY! Dwo you forgwive mwe? Of cousre you do! You will be won over by the chappy! So enjoy...Where did I get a zebra from? Oh well I'm not complaining! *Rides Zebra to a theme park and then goes on a BIG rollacosta*

"Last time on Total Drama Online..." Chris yawned. He stood in the lobby in his purple rope. He sipped some coffee and continiued to talk. "The contestants SHOULD have left last time, But, because some of our contestants are lazy, They are staying another episode. Im not complaining, I get paid if they are here." Chris took another sip of coffee and went upstairs. Most likely to go to sleep.

Tell Mom and Dad I'm doing home work

(Shows all characters lying on there beds with a laptop)

A little lie but do you Wanna know why

( Shows a web Chat between Jenifer, Zakk, Roxi, Campbell, heather and Gwen)

Sign on TDO and the rest should be plain to see

( Shows the characters hands/fingers typing away)

I am now ONLINE!

(Shows Hugo all green (radio active) and Brendan, Blaze, Martin, Jeffery and Katy running and screaming)

Na na na na naa na

(Shows Ebony, Tara and Duncan on a web chat)

na na na na na na na na na naaaa

(Shows Owen farting and Trent and Courtney fainting)

I am now

(Shows the profile pictures of Owen, Blaze, Trent, Jeffery, Jenifer, Duncan Ebony, Brendan and Roxi)

I am now

(Shows the profile pictures of Heather, Gwen, Zakk, Hugo, Tara, Courtney, Campbell, Martin and Katy)

I am now ONLINE!

(Shows Jeffery and Katy making out and the rest of the characters throwing up)

WITH THE BOYS

"Seriously Zakk, I think you should start packing" Hugo sighed as the Rock and roll Hero laid in his bed.  
>"I dont think so" Zakk scoffed. "I have wasted my time here so Chris owes me"<br>"Yeah but he no money stupid!" Duncan sighed in anger.  
>"Thats why Im waiting, (BLEPP)" He responded.<br>The heat cooled down a bit but Duncan and Zakk were still shooting glares at each other.  
>"You know" Martin began "Zakks right, Its not fair, We spent our time and our money here and Im not going down without a fight!" Martin annouced, rather out of character.<br>"Yeah, I agree" Brendan smiled.  
>"Any one else agree?" Martin said, on a roll.<br>The guys all turned back to their own things and ignored the easy going guy and the Handsome romantic teen.  
>"I think my plan is better..." Zakk muttered to himself.<br>Trent and Hugo heard the comment and laughed to them selfs.  
>"Well, I think its worth looking into" The handsome teen said.<br>"Okay, Lets get to it" Martin smiled as he led the way.

WITH THE CONTESTANTS WAITING FOR THE BUS

"Finnished?" Tara asked.  
>"Yep" Her rocker friend sighed. "Im going to miss you"<br>Tara smiled weakly and turned off the light of their office. "Just me?" The teenaged pranker teased.  
>"Oh shut up" She smiled.<br>"Its true, you admitted it last night" Tara Smirked.  
>"What? I admitted What?" Campbell asked.<br>"That you like Zakk" She laughed.  
>" I did what?" She yelled.<br>"Last night, I kept asking you and you said 'I love Zakk'" Tara sang the last part in a high pitched tone.  
>Campbell rolled her eyes. "I do not sound like that".<br>"Okay, Maybe you dont But you DID admit it" Tara pulled open the hotle door and tugged her bags through.  
>"I was tried and I was trying to get you to shut up" Campbell finally said.<br>"Ok Ok, I belive you" Tara smiled sarcasticly.  
>"Its true" Campbell rolled her eyes again.<br>Tara kept quiet as the two waited for the bus. Soon, Ebony came through the door.  
>"Hey Ebony" Campbell smiled at the funky artist.<br>"Oh Hi" She sighed.  
>"Sad about leaving?" Tara asked her.<br>"Yeah, is it kinda obvious?" Ebony asked the two friends.  
>"A little bit" Tara smriked.<br>Ebony sat on the wall and held her head in her hands. "I was starting to have so much fun and everthing!" She sighed again.  
>Just as the artist got up from the wall, Martin and Brendan came out.<br>"Hey Martin, Hi Brendan" Campbell greeted dryly.  
>"Not so happy?" Martin asked.<br>"Yeah, We alll are not happy" Ebony sighed.  
>"It will be ok" Brendan smiled at the funky painter and went to go and stand with her.<br>"Um hum" She blushed as Campbell and Tara smirked at their artisic friend.  
>Martin looked at all the contestants and decided to break the silence. "Oh Kay" He began "Do you guys want to help us out?" Campbell and Tara stood up and stepped closer, intreged.<br>"Whats the plan?" They asked together.  
>"We are going to see Chris about this" He smiled "Brendan, You coming?" Brendan pulled away from Ebony and nodded at Martin. "In a bit mate, 'kay?" Martin rolled his eyes and smiled "Okay see you two lovebirds later"<p>

OUTSIDE THE GIRLS BATHROOM

Blaze paced up and down the hall way. He sped up as he heard the laughter of Jenifer and her girls.  
>"You can do this man!" He whispered to himself.<br>"Do what?" Gwen was taking her bags to the bus and on her way there saw Blaze.  
>"Gwen!" He sighed with anger. "Im trying to do some thing important!"<br>"Like?" The gothic beauty teased.  
>"Okay, Im going to ask Jenifer for her number" He said quietly.<br>Gwen looked at the Gangster boy with stirn eyes.  
>"You are going to ask the hottest girl on the show, who you have know for about week, for her number...When her phone is stuck to the side of her face?"<p>

CONFESSIONAL SUIET

Blaze: Well When she put it like that it made me sound stupid!

Gwen: He's stupid.

BACK TO THE SHOW

"Fine, Bad Idea, I owe you one" Blaze sighed as he sat on the lobby desk, thinking again.  
>"I need a favour anyway" She whispered.<br>"Shoot pasty" He smiled.  
>She gave him a glare, but explained. "Tell Duncan he's dumped" "oohh Harsh" Blaze muttered.<br>"Do you think I should tell him in person?" Gwen asked after hearing the gangsters comment.  
>"No No, Its just Its hard for a guy to get dumped by a chick and live it down.." Blaze explained.<br>"He seemed Ok When Courtney dumped him" The Goth rasied her eyebrow.  
>"Yeah But he had you, Remember when you dumped Trent?" Gwen sighed and sat down next to Blaze "I Dont know what to do"<p>

INSIDE THE GIRLS BATHROOM

Its now offical that Jenifer, Heather and Roxi 'own' the loos. Its their hangout, their little club. The rest of the girls don't even go inside. They run up to the 4th floor when they need to go.  
>"Jen, Dont go" Heather whinned.<br>"No, Heath, Im going" The Beautiful Bitch sighed. "Yesterday you didn't want to leave!" Heather said as she grabbed her friend by the arm.  
>"Yeah Well its obvious Im not getting my Money and my place is better than this old dump so Im leaving"<br>Heather pulled her friend away from the door.  
>"We could do SO MUCH!" She smiled "Me, You and Roxi VS the world! I have never met a Bitch like you! Your like my bestfriend"<br>Jenifer sighed and dropped her bags. "I'll do ONE bitchy thing with you, JUST ONE" Heather clapped her hands and grinned. "Lets do it!"

BACK OUTSIDE THE HOTLE

Roxi slowly walked over to the bus. "So much for being famous..." She sighed.  
>She sat on the wall besided Campbell and flipped up her phone.<br>"What you doing?" The rock chick asked.  
>"Just asking my Daddy to pick me up" She smiled.<br>Campbell nodded "Wheres your two Bitchy Best friends?"  
>Roxi shrugged and looked down at her phone "Im not good with goodbyes" Campbell nodded again slowly and a silence fell between them.<br>The rock chick was itching to know somthing and she decided it was time to say it.  
>"Can I ask you something?" Campbell finally spat out.<br>"What?" The blonde cutie said.  
>"Why do you like me?"<br>"Like you?" Roxi repeated.  
>"Yeah, You don't hate me like Jenifer and Heather, Your not a bitch..." Campbell was cut off by Roxi.<br>"I don't know, Maybe Im nice"  
>Campbell rolled her eyes. "I should be your mortal enermy!" She yelled "Its like You, Jenifer and Heather VS me! Why do you like me?" Roxi put her phone away and sighed. "Look, I can be like the others, But Im not because I have no enimies!" She smiled at Campbell "You remind me of some one" Campbell folded her arms. "Who?"<br>Roxi smiled again. "Your like my big sister!"

WITH MARTIN AND TARA

"Okay, Lets go and ask him" Tara said as the two waited outside the door.  
>"Ok, Go on in" Martin said nervously.<br>"Fine What ever!" She smriked.  
>Martin waited as she opened the door of apartment 1010. "Chris?" The prankster called.<br>"What?" Chris moaned as he turned off the TV.  
>"We Know how to get money for the show" Martin began.<br>"NO" Chris sighed.  
>"You havn't even heard it!" Tara moaned.<br>Chris rolled his eyes. "Look Trina, I get paid for this, I dont want you guys getting me fired"  
>"Its TARA and Its a fab Idea!" "Nope, Now hurry up and get out of my hotle!" Chris yelled as Martin pulled Tara out and slammed the door.<br>"Now what are we going to do?" She whinned.  
>"Dont worry T, I have ANOTHER plan..."<p>

Well? What do you think? I know there are some mistakes but my spell checker is not working right now. SOOOO questions!

1) Fave momment?

2) Martin has ANOTHER plan! What do you think?

3) Thoughts on Roxi and Campbells new friendship?

4) What do you think about Gwen and Blaze? Friendship? Romance? Allience?

5) Anything else?

Okay PLZ review, Sorry if your charater was not mentioned that much but EVERYONE will have a BIG part in thr next episode! 


	12. Episode Eight: Bring in the Cash!

"Last time on TDO, the contestants did this and that, blah blah blah yada yada yada, Total Drama Online" Chef annouced dryly.

(BTW They dont get a theme now :o)

**IN THE BOYS OFFICE**

"Why did you bring us all in here Martin?" Ebony asked the easy going teen.  
>"Look, Do you all want to stay here?" Martin started. He recived a few nods from his friends. "Well, Hugo can connect us to RealTV, using a GRS cable." Hugo held up his cable on cue as Martin explained his plan.<br>"So, Whatever I film on my video recorder will be shown on TV around the world at 6 oclock." Hugo said.  
>"But, TDO has a slot at 6 oclock" Tara said slowly.<br>"So What ever we film will play instead of TDO, Right?" Roxi said excited.  
>"Thats right" Martin smiled.<br>"Ooh Chris is not gonna like that" Campbell sighed.  
>"Yeah, So we need some one to stall Chris?" Ebony asked.<br>"Yep, Any takers?" Martin asked.  
>"Yeah, Me and T will do it" Duncan annouced.<br>Tara glared at the badboy but nodded.  
>"Okay, Now thats sorted, Any fund rasing ideas?" Martin asked around.<br>Everyone shook their heads (AN Their not a creative bunch are they?)  
>Zakk, who was still laid on his bed listing to music, decided to help out.<br>"Why dont you sing?" He suggested.  
>"Oh Yeah!" Roxi smiled. "That sounds MEGA fun!" Brendan nodded and gave Ebony a pleding look.<br>"Okay, Im in" She sighed.  
>"Me too" Gwen and Trent said together.<br>"Fine, I guess so..." Courtney sighed.  
>"Owen?" Martin asked.<br>"Im game if you are Hugo" Owen looked at his friend dependently.  
>"Sure buddy, Roxi?" Hugo asked the sweet blondie.<br>"God Yeah!" She grinned "What about you Zakk?" Zakk shrugged. "Dunno"  
>"I thought you were in a band?" Trent asked.<br>"Yeah, When I was like 15" He sighed "I dont think I can 'sing' now" Campbell stood up and went to stand near the rockers bed.  
>"I thought you played music too?" She asked.<br>"I never told you that...How did you know?" He rasied an eyebrow at her.  
>Campbell smriked "I saw your band play on stage when I was in New York"<br>"Is he any good?" Duncan asked.  
>"Amazing!" She sang.<br>"Okay Cool, What do you say Zakk?" Martin asked.  
>"I'll play off side music only" He muttered.<br>Campbell grinned widely at the singer.  
>"You look stupid when you smile like that" He muttered again.<br>"Whatever rockstar" She smriked.  
>"Okay you two, enough" Tara smiled as they both glared at her. "We need to get Blaze, Jenifer and Heather to help out."<br>Martin nodded and headed for the door. "in a bit" He smiled.  
>Hugo began to work with the wires and his video recorder. He fiddled with the cables for a few momments but soon got everthing sorted.<br>"Now, All I have to do is flick this button and where on the air..." He smiled.  
>Duncan grabbed Tara and ran out the door. "We'd better get going then" He called.<br>"Get ready guys..."

**WITH MARTIN**

"Blaze?" His called ecoed through the empty room. "Where could he be?" Martin said to himself. He decided to look on the ground floor, So he ran down the stairs to the lobby.  
>"Blaze!" He exclaimed as he found the gangster teen asleep on the desk.<br>"What? Martin?" He said, still tiered. "Has Jen come out yet?" Martin shook his head and helped Blaze down.  
>"She takes FOREVER" He moaned as he stepped closer to the door. "Tell me about it we need her here now" Martin muttered.<br>"Why?"  
>"Well long story cut short, you need to sing" "Oh kay..." Blaze nodded slowly. "Just come with me" Martin pulled him into the office.<br>Blaze sat down as Martin made sure everthing was ready.  
>"Now we just need Jen and Heather" He sighed.<br>"Tara took care of it" Campbell told him.  
>"What? How did she-" Martin was cut off by a loud bang and an awful smell.<br>"Okay" He gagged "I'll Thank her later" The contestants smiled whislt holding their noses. "They should be here any minuet" Campbell smiled.  
>Right on cue Jenifer swung open the door, letting the intoxicating smell infect the room and the contestants.<br>"Which one of you BLEPPING BLEP did this!" Heather folded her arms across her chest.  
>"Oh mi gosh" Roxi darted over to her friends "You Ok?" Jenifer and Heather glared at the kind blonde. "Do I look Ok?" Jenifer yelled.<br>Roxi backed of and shook her head. "Leave it Jen" Heather hissed.  
>Jenifer shut her mouth but still scowled at the others.<br>"So what do you want?" Heather asked.  
>"Well, Long story cut short they want us to sing for money" Blaze explained.<br>"No Way" Jenifer glared. She went and sat on Blazes bed with her arms folded.  
>"Why not?" Hugo sighed.<br>"Firstly, I dont want to make a fool of my self and secondly, Im being awakward" She smiled evily.  
>"Whatever Jenifer" Campbell rolled her eyes. "Heather?" Heather bit her lip. "I dont know" "Pllleeeeaaasseee" Roxi sang as she through her arms round the asain.<br>"Fine I guess..." She sighed.  
>"Good" Hugo smiled "We better hurry up, Coz we need that money!" "Lets do it then!" Brendan annouced.<br>"Okay, In 5, 4, 3, 2, 1 GO!"

-**Total Drama Online is having promblems, Please wait until these promblems can be solved-**

**(Static is heard for a while then the screen lights up with all the contestants)**

"Hello!" Martin waved "Sorry If you were really getting into the show, But we need your help-" Martin was cut off.  
>"Because Chris is a Dick, Oops Theres no Blebs on here are they?" Blaze smiled sheepishly.<br>Hugo shook his head.  
>"Oh Sorry kids...Anyway Chris spent the winnings so we are raising money for the show!" "...And to do that we will preform a show for you!" Brendan smiled.<br>"Yep So all you have to do is text CASH and your amount to 555-01999 to help us out" Ebony explained.  
>"And to hit it off Ebony, heres your mic!" Trent handed her the mic.<br>"What? No, I dont want to go first" Ebony yelled.  
>It was too late, the music started playing, the lights went dim and Campbell held a lamp over her for a spot light.<p>

"Woke up late today, and I still feel the sting of the pain.  
>But I brushed my teeth anyway, got dressed through the mess and put a smile on my face.<br>I got a little bit stronger." She sang softly.

"Riding in the car to work, and I'm trying to ignore the hurt.  
>So I turned on the radio, Stupid song made me think of you,<br>I listened to it for minute, but then I changed it.  
>I'm getting a little bit stronger, just a little bit stronger." Ebony looked at Brendan, who gave her a reasuring smile.<p>

"And I'm done hoping that we can work it out,  
>I'm done with how it feels, spinning my wheels Letting you drag my heart around.<br>And ohhh I'm done thinking, that you could ever change.  
>I know my heart will never be the same, but I'm telling myself I'll be okay.<br>Even on my weakest days, I get a little bit stronger." Ebony broke out into song.

"Doesn't happen over night, but you turn around and a months gone by, And you realize you haven't cried.  
>I'm not giving you a hour or a second or another minute longer.<br>I'm busy getting stronger." She sang louder.

"And I'm done hoping that we can work it out,  
>I'm done with how it feels, spinning my wheels Letting you drag my heart around.<br>And ohhh I'm done thinking, that you could ever change.  
>I know my heart will never be the same, but I'm telling myself I'll be okay.<br>Even on my weakest days, I get a little bit stronger.  
>I get a little bit stronger.<br>Getting along without you baby,  
>I'm better off without you baby,<br>How does it feel with out me baby?  
>I'm getting stronger without you baby." Ebony danced around the room as everyone nodded their heads to the beat.<p>

"I'm just a little bit stronger.  
>A little bit, a little bit, a little bit stronger.<br>I get a little bit stronger. " Ebony and Courtney sang together.

The lights flashed back on and everyone cheered her on.  
>"That was so cool Ebony!" Brendan smiled. "Yeah, Where did you learn to dance like that?" Campbell asked.<br>"I dont know!" She grinned. "It just happened!" "Cool, Anyway Hugo, how much did Ebony raise?" Martin asked.  
>"600 Dollars" Hugo grinned.<br>"Awsome!" Brendan smiled.  
>"So, Whos going to sing now?" Campbell asked.<br>"You?" Brendan asked her.  
>"No Way" She yelled.<br>"Fine, I'll go" He sighed.

**The soft piano melody started to play and Brendan held his mic tight.**

"I was her she was me We were one we were free And if there's somebody calling me on She's the one If there's somebody calling me on She's the one" Brendan started.

"We were young we were wrong We were fine all along If there's somebody calling me on She's the one When you get to where you wanna go And you know the things you wanna know You're smiling When you said what you wanna say And you know the way you wanna play You'll be so high you'll be flying" Brendan reached for Ebony's hand.

"Though the sea will be strong I know we'll carry on Cos if there's somebody calling me on She's the one If there's somebody calling me on She's the one" He sang as he twirled Ebony around.

"When you get to where you wanna go And you know the things you wanna know You're smiling When you said what you wanna say And you know the way you wanna say it You'll be so high you'll be flying" They sang together.

"I was her she was me We were one we were free If there's somebody calling me on She's the one If there's somebody calling me on She's the one If there's somebody calling me on She's the one Yeah she's the one If there's somebody calling me on She's the one She's the one If there's somebody calling me on She's the one" Brendan finnished his song and pulled Ebony into a hug.

"Awwww Thats cute" Roxi smiled.

**WITH TARA AND DUNCAN**

"So What prank shall we do?" Duncan asked.  
>"Dunno" She sighed.<br>"Whats up with you?" "You kissed me Duncan" She sighed again "Then you acted like it didn't happen" Duncan stopped walking and rolled his eyes. "It was an accident"  
>"It didn't feel like an accident" She muttered.<br>"Why are you being like this?" Duncan glared.  
>"Because I like you!" She yelled "I always have!" Duncan turned around to face her. "What?"<br>"Think about it!" She cried. "I risked everthing, I stayed up all night, I missed some challenges, I stole stuff, I did crime for you"  
>Duncan folded his arms "Scared if you Mum finds out eh?" Tara stopped dead in her tracks. "Don't ever say that again"<br>"Gosh Calm down" "If you must know my mum is dead!" Tara cried and ran off.  
>"Oh God...Tara...Im Sorry...Tara COME BACK!"<p>

**WITH THE REST OF THE GANG.**

"Brendan raised 500 dollars!" Hugo told them.  
>"Awsome!" Martin smiled "Who's next?"<br>Everyone kept quiet. "Roxi?" Martin asked.  
>"Well...Okay" She sighed.<br>"Go on Girl" Jenifer smiled.  
>"Yeah, You show em how its down babes!" Heather cheered.<br>"help me out though?" She asked.  
>"Sure!"<p>

"Da, da, da, da-da, da, da, da Ba-da-da, da, da, da, da-da, da, da, da" Heather sang

"I'm like the tie, around your neck I make you look So good in that I'm like the watch, around your wrist Just wind me up and watch me tick, tock, tick I'm just a pretty little thing That will make you wanna sing" Roxi sang.

"ahhh-ahhhh" Heather chimed.

"Make you wanna buy a ring I'm not trynna settle down I just wanna play around, Girl You want a temporary tattoo, don't you?" She danced around with Heather.

"You wanna Wear My Kiss All over your body Once you try it on, you can't live without it You wanna Wear My Kiss All over your lips I promise you this You wanna Wear My Kiss" Heather and Roxi sang together.

"Da, da, da, da-da, da, da, da Ba-da-da, da, da, da, da-da, da, da, kiss Da, da, da, da-da, da, da, da Ba-da-da, da, da, da, da-da, da, da, k-k-kiss" Roxi smiled as she put her hands on her hips.

"I'm like your shoes, you like to wear Someone step on them, there's gonna be a fight in here...  
>So show me off, parade me around I'm like the last piece on a mannequin, just take me down I'm that thing, that'll make you wanna sing" Roxi grinned as her friends cheered her on.<br>"ahhh-ahhhh" Heather sang "Take you out to buy a ring I'm not trynna settle down I just wanna play around, Girl"

"You want a temporary tattoo, don't you?" They smiled.

"You wanna Wear My Kiss All over your body Once you try it on, you can't live without it You wanna Wear My Kiss All over your lips I promise you this You wanna Wear My Kiss" Roxi sang loudly.

"Da, da, da, da-da, da, da, da Ba-da-da, da, da, da, da-da, da, da, kiss Da, da, da, da-da, da, da, da Ba-da-da, da, da, da, da-da, da, da, k-k-kiss" Heather and Roxi smiled.

The two finnished and everyone cheered. "wow, That was fab!" Jenifer smiled as she hugged them.  
>"Will you go next?" Heather and Roxi gave her a pleding look.<br>"fine" She sighed. Roxi cheered and handed her the mic.

"I pick all my skirts to be a little too sexy Just like all of my thoughts they always get a bit naughty When I'm out with my girls I always play a bit bitchy Can't change the way I am sexy naughty bitchy me" She started confidently.

"I'm the kind of girl that girls don't like I'm the kind that boys fantasize I'm the kind that your momma and your daddy were afraid you'd turn out to be like I may seem unapproachable but that's only to the boys who don't have the Right a approach or ride that makes a girl like me wanna hop in and roll People think it's intimidating when a girl is cool with her sexuality I'm a 180 to the stereotype girls like staying home and being innocent. I pick all my skirts to be a little too sexy Just like all of my thoughts they always get a bit naughty When I'm out with my girls I always play a bit bitchy Can't change the way I am sexy naughty bitchy me" She winked at Blaze and flipped her blonde hair back.

My mouth never takes a holiday I always shock with the things I say I was always the kid in school who turned up to each class bout an hour late and when it came to the guys I'd lay, I'd always pick the ones who wont figure out that I am clearly a rebel to the idea of monogamy People think it's intimidating when a girl is cool with her sexuality I'm a 180 to the stereotype girls like staying home and being innocent I pick all my skirts to be a little too sexy Just like all of my thoughts they always get a bit naughty When I'm out with my girls I always play a bit bitchy Can't change the way I am sexy naughty bitchy me!" She handed the mic to Heather and performed some cheerleading moves.

"Sexy... naughty... bitchy...me People think it's intimidating when a girl is cool with her sexuality She's a 180 to the stereotype girls like staying home and being innocent" Heather sang as Jenifer flipped around the room.

"I pick all my skirts to be a little too sexy Just like all of my thoughts they always get a bit naughty When I'm out with my girls I always play a bit bitchy Can't change the way I am sexy naughty bitchy me" Heather, Roxi and Jenifer sang.

"I like all of my shorts to be a little too shortly Unlike all of my guys I like them tall with money I love all of my nights to end a little bit nasty Can't change the way I am sexy naughty bitchy me" Roxi and Jenifer sang as Heather preformed some balle (AN Cant spell that word)

"I pick my skirts to be sexy Just like my thoughts a bit naughty When I'm out with my girls ...bitchy Can't change I am Sexy naughty bitchy me" Jenifer smiled as Hugo gave the thumbs up.

**WITH TARA AND DUNCAN**

"Tara?" Duncan ran around the hotle looking for her. He decided to head for the roof.  
>"Duncan?" She sniffed.<br>"Tara, Im sorry, Are you Ok?" He asked.  
>"Yeah, Im fine"<br>Duncan sat down next to her and put his arm around her.  
>"Im So Sorry" He sighed.<br>"Its Okay, You didn't know" She smiled weakly.  
>"Still, I didn't mean to upset you" Duncan wrapped his arms around the orphan and kissed her again.<br>"I Guess that was an accident too" She sighed after they parted.  
>"Nope, I love you Tara"<p>

**WITH THE REST OF THE GANG**

"Well, Lets get going, We only have a couple of hours!" Martin annouced.  
>"Whos going next though?" Blaze asked.<br>"You" Brendan grinned.  
>"What, NO!" Blaze shouted.<br>"Please Blaze, I did it" Jenifer begged him.  
>"Sing with me?" "Sure thing!" She smiled.<p>

"Yes I can see her Cause every girl in here wanna be her Oh shes a diva I feel the same and I wanna meet her They say she low down Its just a rumor and I don't believe em They say she needs to slow down The baddest thing around town" Blaze began.

"She's nothing like a girl you've ever seen before Nothing you can compare to your neighborhood girl I'm tryna find the words to describe this girl without being disrespectful The way that booty movin' I can't take no more Have to stop what I'm doin so I can pull her close I'm tryna find the words to describe this girl without being disrespectful" Jenifer sang the chorus with him.

"Damn girl Damn you'se a sexy chick A sexy chick Damn you'se a sexy chick Damn girl Damn you'se a sexy chick A sexy chick Damn you'se a sexy chick Damn girl" Blaze smiled as he sang.

"Yes I can see her Cause every girl in here wanna be her Oh shes a diva I feel the same and I wanna meet her They say she low down Its just a rumor and I don't believe em They say she needs to slow down The baddest thing around town" Jenifer danced around as Blaze sang.

"She's nothing like a girl you've ever seen before Nothing you can compare to your neighborhood girl I'm tryna find the words to describe this girl without being disrespectful The way that booty movin' I can't take no more Have to stop what I'm doin so I can pull her close I'm tryna find the words to describe this girl without being disrespectful" Campbell flicked the light switch on and off. As the light flickered, Blaze and Jen finnished there song.

"Damn girl Damn you'se a sexy chick A sexy chick Damn you'se a sexy chick Damn girl Damn you'se a sexy chick A sexy chick Damn you'se a sexy chick Damn girl Damn you'se a sexy chick A sexy chick Damn you'se a sexy chick Damn girl Damn you'se a sexy chick A sexy chick Damn you'se a sexy chick Damn you'se a sexy chick"

**WITH TARA AND DUNCAN**

"W-We Better get going" Tara said finally.  
>"Yeah, Chris isnt that stupid," Duncan chuckled.<br>"lets get pranking!" Tara laughed. The two ran down to Taras office and got suppiles.  
>"Glue, Spray paint, Marker pen, tape, clinfoil...Errrmm" Duncan through the items into a bag.<br>"Silly string!" Tara smiled.  
>"You Know it!" Duncan spayed the string in Jenifers bed.<br>"Alright" Tara laughed "Save some, I only have 4 cans left."  
>Duncan put it in the bag and dragged Tara up stairs with him.<br>"Okay So what are we gonna do?" Tara asked.  
>"Clinfoil door?" Duncan asked.<br>"Yeah!" Tara smiled.  
>The two got to work covering the door with clinfoil. The made sure that it was all completely covered and that Chris would have a hard time getting through it. "Now we wait" Duncan sat agansit the wall and rolled a can of silly string to her.<br>"Just in case?" She asked.  
>"No, I want to have a silly string fight" Duncan chuckled.<br>"Your on!" Tara grinned as she shot up and held down the button, sending green string all over Duncan.  
>"I'll get you for that!" Duncan yelled.<p>

**WITH THE REST OF THEM**

"What are they doing?" Trent asked.  
>"Dunno, But they are making a lot of nosie" Jenifer said.<br>"I'll go and check it out" Gwen got up and went out.  
>"Anyway, Remember to text CASH and your ammount to 555- 01999 and here is Courtney Garcia!" Roxi annouced as Courtney snatched the mic. "Watch and learn" She snorted.<p>

"Made a wrong turn, Once or twice Dug my way out, Blood and fire Bad decisions, That's alright Welcome to my silly life Mistreated, misplaced, misunderstood Miss "no way, it's all good", It didn't slow me down Mistaken, Always second guessing Under estimated, Look, I'm still around" Courtney began.

"Pretty, pretty please Don't you ever, ever feel Like your less than Fuckin' perfect.  
>Pretty, pretty please If you ever, ever feel Like your nothing You're fuckin' perfect to me." Courtney took it over the top and lashed her arm out whislt she continiued to sing loudly.<p>

"You're so mean, When you talk, About yourself, You are wrong.  
>Change the voices, In your head Make them like you Instead.<br>So complicated, Look happy, You'll make it! Filled with so much hatred Such a tired game.  
>It's enough, I've done all I can think of Chased down all my demons, I've seen you do the same." Courtney had an angry look on her face. She was singing from experience.<p>

"Oh, Pretty, pretty please Don't you ever, ever feel Like your less than fuckin' perfect.  
>Pretty, pretty please If you ever, ever feel Like your nothing You're fuckin' perfect to me." She got even louder.<p>

"The whole world stares so I swallow the fear, The only thing I should be drinking is an ice cold beer.  
>So cool in line and we try, try, try, But we try too hard, it's a waste of my time.<br>Done looking for the critics, cause they're everywhere They don't like my jeans, they don't get my hair We change ourselves and we do it all the time Why do we do that? Why do I do that?  
>Pretty, pretty please Don't you ever, ever feel Like your less than Fuckin' perfect.<br>Pretty, pretty please If you ever, ever feel Like your nothing You're fuckin' perfect to me.  
>You're perfect, You're perfect Pretty, pretty please Don't you ever, ever feel Like your less than Fuckin' perfect.<br>Pretty, pretty please If you ever, ever feel Like your nothing You're fuckin' perfect to me. " Courtney did her big finnish and looked at the contestants. "Well?"  
>"That was completely out of character, But you raised loads!"<br>"Oh Yeah!" She smiled.  
>"So whos next?" Heather asked.<br>"Oh oh Meee!" Owen rasied his hand.  
>"Okay, Owen, take the stage!" Martin smiled.<p>

"Alright, this time, gonna do my best to make it right Can't go on without you by my side, hold on Shelter, come and rescue me out of this storm And, out of this cold I need someone Oh why? Oh why? Why? Why? If you see her Tell her this from me All I need is " Owen did a funny dance as he sang the song.

"One more chance at love One more chance at love One more chance at love One more Chance at love One more chance at love One more chance at love One more chance at love One more chance at love" Everyone helped with the chorus.

"Searching, for that one who's gonna make me whole Help me make these mysteries unfold, hold on Lightning, about to strike in rain only on me Hurt so bad, sometimes it's hard to breathe Oh why? Oh why? " Owen did more of his crazy dance, which made even Jenifer smile.

"If you see her? If you see her? One more chance at love One more chance at love One more chance at love One more chance at love One more chance at love One more chance at love One more chance at love One more chance at love One more chance at love I can't stop, lovin' you One more chance at love I can't stop, yeah yeah One more chance at love I can't stop, yeah yeah One more chance at love I can't stop One more chance at love" Owen dragged out the last word and held his arms up in a finnishing pose.

"Owen, That was good!" Trent smiled.  
>"Thanks, Why dont you go next?" Owen smiled back.<br>"Well Okay..." Trent pulled out his gutiar.

"I can take the rain on the roof of this empty house That don t bother me I can take a few tears now and then and just let them out I m not afraid to cry every once in a while Even though going on with you gone still upsets me There are days every now and again I pretend I m ok But that s not what gets me" Trent sang as he strummed the gutiar.

"What hurts the most Was being so close And having so much to say And watching you walk away And never knowing What could have been And not seeing that loving you Is what I was tryin to do" He looked down at his instrument.

"It s hard to deal with the pain of losing you everywhere I go But I m doin It It s hard to force that smile when I see our old friends and I m alone Still Harder Getting up, getting dressed, livin with this regret But I know if I could do it over I would trade give away all the words that I saved in my heart That I left unspoken What hurts the most Is being so close And having so much to say And watching you walk away And never knowing What could have been And not seeing that loving you Is what I was trying to do What hurts the most Is being so close And having so much to say And watching you walk away And never knowing What could have been And not seeing that loving you Is what I was trying to do Not seeing that loving you That s what I was trying to do" He gave a small gutiar solo.

"Well Done Trent" Hugo smiled. "We are doing well!" Trent nodded and smiled.

**WITH GWEN**

"Where are they?" She muttered to herself as She went up in the elevator to Chris's floor.  
>She tapped her foot as she waited for the doors to open.<br>"Finally" She sighed in relife as the doors parted.  
>Gwen stepped out and looked around. "Dun-Oh my god" She whispered as she saw her boyfriends lips locked with orphan blonde.<br>Gwens eyes teared up and she darted down the stairs to the office.  
>"I'd like to sing now" She cried as she got in.<br>"um Ok..." Brendan said as he handed her the mic.

"Boy meets girl You were my dream,my world But i was blind You cheated on me from behind So on my own I feel so all alone Though I know it's true I'm still in love with you" Gwens eyes began to tear up again.

"I need a miracle I wanna be your girl Give me a chance to see That you are made for me I need a miracle Please let me be your girl One day you'll see it can happen to me I need a miracle I wanna be your girl Give me a chance to see That you are made for me I need a miracle Please let me be your girl One day you'll see it can happen to me It can happen to me Miracle... Miracle Day and night I'm always by your side Cause I know for sure My love is real my feelings pure So take a try No need to ask me why Cause I know it's true I'm still in love with you I need a miracle...  
>I wanna be your girl Give me a chance to see That you are made for me I need a miracle Please let me be your girl One day you'll see it can happen to me I need a miracle I wanna be your girl Give me a chance to see That you are made for me I need a miracle Please let me be your girl One day you'll see it can happen to me It can happen to me Miracle... Miracle " Gwen dropped the mic and darted out the room again.<br>"I'll get her" Hugo said.  
>He flung open the door to see Gwen crying.<br>"Whats up?" He asked.  
>Gwen wrapped her arms around him.<br>"He kissed her...HE WENT AND KISSED ANOTHER GIRL!" Gwen wept.  
>"Hey...Shhh...Its Ok" Hugo held the goth tight.<br>"Hey!" Duncan shouted. "What are you doing with my girlfriend!"  
>Gwen turned around. "Im not your girlfriend anymore!" She yelled.<br>"Why?" Duncan yelled.  
>"You went and did it again" She screamed. "Now I know how Courtney felt"<br>"Look Im sorry" Duncan sighed. "But I love Tara"  
>"I think you should leave" Hugo said, trying to be nice and reasonable.<br>Duncan rasied his eyebrow. "Whatever, Come on Tara" Tara was dragged into the room "Sorry..." She whispered.

**INSIDE THE OFFICE**

Tara and Duncan walked into the room.  
>"Hey Guys!" Roxi smiled "Are you two going to sing anytime soon?" Duncan shook his head and Tara shrugged. "Dunno" The prankster said.<br>"Come on...Its fun" Roxi urged.  
>"Fine, I guess so" Tara sighed.<p>

"You think I'm pretty without any make-up on You think I'm funny when I tell the punch line wrong I know you get me, so I let my walls come down, down" She sang.

"Before you met me, I was a wreck But things were kinda heavy, you brought me to life Now every February you'll be my valentine, valentine" Tara smiled at Duncan as she sang the Katy Perry song.

"Let's go all the way tonight No regrets, just love We can dance until we die You and I, we'll be young forever You make me feel like I'm living a teenage dream The way you turn me on, I can't sleep Let's runaway and don't ever look back Don't ever look back My heart stops when you look at me Just one touch, now baby I believe This is real, so take a chance And don't ever look back, don't ever look back We drove to Cali and got drunk on the beach Got a motel and built a floor out of sheets I finally found you, my missing puzzle piece I'm complete Let's go all the way tonight No regrets, just love We can dance until we die You and I, we'll be young forever You make me feel like I'm living a teenage dream The way you turn me on, I can't sleep Let's runaway and don't ever look back Don't ever look back My heart stops when you look at me Just one touch, now baby I believe This is real, so take a chance And don't ever look back, don't ever look back I'ma get your heart racing in my skin-tight jeans Be your teenage dream tonight Let you put your hands on me in my skin-tight jeans Be your teenage dream tonight You make me feel like I'm living a teenage dream The way you turn me on, I can't sleep Let's runaway and don't ever look back Don't ever look back My heart stops when you look at me Just one touch, now baby I believe This is real, so take a chance And don't ever look back, don't ever look back I'ma get your heart racing in my skin-tight jeans Be your teenage dream tonight Let you put your hands on me in my skin-tight jeans Be your teenage dream tonight" Tara handed Campbell the mic and sat back down.

"Fab Tara, Now whos next?" Campbell asked around.  
>No one offered.<br>"Zakk, Its your turn" Campbell sighed as she handed him the mic.  
>"Nope no no noo nooo" He backed away from the mic, as if it was going to bit "Oh come on, your the only person who hasn't sung yet!" She rolled her eyes.<br>"Hugo hasn't" He repiled dryly.  
>"Neither have you Campbell" Jenifer whispered.<br>"Oh shut it Jen" She glared.  
>"She is right..." Roxi said "Its only fair..." Campbell looked at all the contestants. "Mutiny" She whispered to herself.<br>"Fine Campbell, You sing, I sing" Zakk offered.  
>"Okay, You first" "No, You"<br>"No way, you"  
>"Im not playing games, You"<br>"You"  
>"No You"<br>"Why dont you sing together?" Ebony looked at the computer screen. "It will increase the ammount of money we get"  
>Zakk and Campbell looked at each other.<br>"Fine, But I'm picking the song" The demanded together.  
>"Ladies first" Campbell folded her arms.<br>"Age befor beauty" Zakk responded.  
>"Fine" The rock chick gave up. "What song?"<br>"I have a feeling you will know it..."

"Night. Folows me when you're gone.  
>And now... how am I to carry on?<br>But into the night... ... into the darkness I must be strong, carry on." Zakk began revealing his rough rock star tone.

"Night, follows me when you leave And tonight, my mind is under siege So into the night... ... into the darkness." Campbell let out her pure voice.

"Hate as your co-conspirer He'll set your soul on fire Hate, make the flame get higher Kneel for me know... VAMPIRA!" Zakk smiled at Campbell as she flipped her crimson red hair back and forth.

"GO! HEY, HEY!" The sang together.

"Niht, follows me when you leave With the sights, and the sounds you'd not believe.  
>So into the night.<br>Into the darkness Untili the morn Carrying on and on and on... " Campbell held onto the notes. Dragging out the dark words.

"Hate as your co-conspirer He'll set your soul on fire Hate, make the flame get higher Kneel with me know" Zakk sang his last verse.

"VAMPIRA!" The shouted together.

"Oh My god" Jenifer shouted. "You are amazing...Zakk, Eh, You were Ok Campbell"  
>"Right back at you Jenny" Campbell smirked.<br>"Shut up, I dont like that" She glared.  
>"errm Guys..." Ebony whispered.<br>"They didn't do it..."  
>"What?" Zakk lashed out.<br>"We need 300 dollars" Brendan sighed.  
>"Well, What should we do?" Trent asked.<br>"I have an Idea..." Martin smiled. "Hey, Hugo, Gwen get in here!" The two obeyed and came in. "Whats up?" Hugo asked.  
>"Grab a mic, Everyone!"<p>

(**AN, This will be different, so you can get the feel of the song.)**

Martin: I gotta feeling that tonight's gonna be a good night

Brendan: That tonight's gonna be a good night

Hugo: That tonight's gonna be a good, good night

Trent: A feeling that tonight's gonna be a good night

Duncan: That tonight's gonna be a good night

Blaze: That tonight's gonna be a good, good night

Owen: A feeling, woohoo, that tonight's gonna be a good night

Jenifer: Yeah, That tonight's gonna be a good night

Tara: That tonight's gonna be a good, good night

Ebony: A feeling, Yeah Yeah, that tonight's gonna be a good night

Heather: That tonight's gonna be a good night

Roxi: That tonight's gonna be a good, good night

Zakk: Tonight's the night, let's live it up I got my money, let's spend it up

Campbell: Go out and smash it like oh my God Jump off that sofa, let's get, get off

Roxi: I know that we'll have a ball If we get down and go out and just lose it all

Blaze: I feel stressed out, I wanna let it go Let's go way out spaced out and losing all control

Brendan: Fill up my cup, mozoltov Look at her dancing, just take it off Let's paint the town, we'll shut it down

Martin: Let's burn the roof, and then we'll do it again

Hugo: Let's do it, let's do it, let's do it, let's do it

Owen: And do it and do it, let's live it up

Duncan: And do it and do it and do it, do it, do it Let's do it, let's do it, let's do it

Tara: 'Cause I gotta feeling, Owen: woohoo, Jenifer: that tonight's gonna be a good night

Courtney That tonight's gonna be a good night That tonight's gonna be a good, good night

Gwen: A feeling, Uh huh, that tonight's gonna be a good night

ZakkThat tonight's gonna be a good night That tonight's gonna be a good, good night

Heather: Tonight's the night Jen: Hell Yeah!

Roxi: Let's live it up

Ebony: Yeah Let's live it up

Zakk: I got my money Blaze: He'll pay Campbell, Tara and Duncan: Let's spend it up Zakk: It All?

Hugo: Go out and smash it

Courtney: Smash it!

Brendan: Like oh my God

Ebony: Ooh God

Blaze: Jump off that sofa Roxi: Come on! Let's get, get off

Everyone: Fill up my cup Drink Mozoltov Lahyme Look at her dancing Move it, move it Just take it off

Heather: Let's paint the town Jen: Paint the town Duncan: We'll shut it down Blaze: Let's shut it down Tara: Let's burn the roof Campbell: And then we'll do it again

Everyone: Let's do it, let's do it, let's do it, let's do it And do it and do it, let's live it up And do it and do it and do it, do it, do it Let's do it, let's do it, let's do it, do it, do it, do it

Brendan: Here we come, here we go, we gotta rock Zakk: Rock rock rock rock rock Ebony: Easy come, easy go, now we on top Everyone: Top top top top top

Duncan: Feel the shot, body rock, rock it, don't stop Jen: Stop stop stop stop stop Roxi: Round and round, up and down, around the clock Campbell and Martin: Rock rock rock rock rock

Hugo:Monday

Gwen:Tuesday,

Blaze:Wednesday

Trent: and Thursday

Everyone: Do it!

Jen: Friday,

RoxiSaturday,

Heather: Saturday to Sunday Everyone: Do it!  
>Get, get, get, get, get with us, you know what we say, say Party every day, p-p-p-party every day<p>

All The Girls: And I'm feelin', woohoo, that tonight's gonna be a good night That tonight's gonna be a good night That tonight's gonna be a good, good night

All the boys: I gotta feeling, woohoo, that tonight's gonna be a good night That tonight's gonna be a good night That tonight's gonna be a good, good night

Random Blonde: Woohoo!

THATS ALL FOR NOW! Look how long this is! Well here are the questions.

WHAT? RANDOM BLONDE! WHO THE HELL DO YA THINK SHE IS?

Fav song?

Best singers (Hard because I wrote it down but...PLZ ANSWER)?

Fav momment?

thoughts on the songs?

Did you like it?


	13. Episode Nine: Gotta Stay Awake!

Sorry Guys, Started School again :L

So, The chapters will be not that long as they used to be and they will be not be as regular as they used to be :(

"Last time on Total Drama Online..." Chris began "Thanks to the contestants, We are back on track with Total Drama! Also, I have an extra 500 dollars!" He grinned.  
>"So, Get ready for EXTREME ACTION on Total Drama ONLINE!"<p>

Tell Mom and Dad I'm doing home work

(Shows all characters lying on there beds with a laptop)

A little lie but do you Wanna know why

(Shows a web Chat between Jenifer, Zakk, Roxi, Campbell, heather and Gwen)

Sign on TDO and the rest should be plain to see

(Shows the characters hands/fingers typing away)

I am now ONLINE!

(Shows Hugo all green (radio active) and Brendan, Blaze, Martin, Jeffery and Katy running and screaming)

Na na na na naa na

(Shows Ebony, Tara and Duncan on a web chat)

Na na na na na na na na na naaaa

(Shows Owen farting and Trent and Courtney fainting)

I am now

(Shows the profile pictures of Owen, Blaze, Trent, Jeffery, Jenifer, Duncan Ebony, Brendan and Roxi)

I am now

(Shows the profile pictures of Heather, Gwen, Zakk, Hugo, Tara, Courtney, Campbell, Martin and Katy)

I am now ONLINE!

(Shows Jeffery and Katy making out and the rest of the characters throwing up)

IN THE LOBBY

"Who the heck are you?" Campbell glared.  
>"Im suprized you dont reconize me" She smiled.<br>Campbell tilted her head in confussion.  
>The blonde rolled her eyes. "Its me, Livz?"<br>"ooohh, The producer!" Courtney said, appearing to be the only one to reconize her.  
>"Sorry, But I dont know you" Tara shook her head.<br>"Me either" Blaze agreed.  
>"I told you all that you were in!" She whinned, trying to remind them.<br>"Livz?" Roxi asked. "Yes!" Livz sighed with relife.  
>"Wait, You never told me" Jenifer glared.<br>"No effence babe, But you would have turned up anyway..." Blaze smiled.  
>"Just because I was nice to you yesterday, You think you can take your jokes up a knotch, Remember, I can hurt you!" Jenifer glared.<br>Blaze held his hands up in defence. "Sorry Baby" "Anyways..." Martin started. "How come you came Livz?"  
>"Thanks Martin" Livz smiled. "Anyway, I came to see how you are"<br>"No Really" Duncan said bluntly,  
>"Ok, I was worrid about the show" She fessed.<br>"Well, Its fine now" Brendan assured her.  
>"Thanks Brendan, But I am still gonna stay" She said.<br>"Why?" Owen asked.  
>"Coz I Can't trust you guys" She smriked.<br>"Well Thanks" Zakk muttered.  
>"Hey Hey..." Hugo began "I think Chris is to blame here..." "Hey Yeah!" Ebony chirped.<br>"Their right" Heather agreed "Chris spent it all"  
>"...And We fixed it" Trent finnished.<br>"Oh Shut up and listen to me" Chris declared.  
>"Whatever" Heather muttered "Right, Lets sort out the teams" Chris said.<br>"TEAMS?" The entire cast yelled together.  
>"Yeah, Zakk, Campbell, Jenifer, Roxi, Heather, Trent, Courtney and Owen on The killer laptops and The rest on The Screaming Macs, Thats Blaze, Tara, Duncan, Brendan, Martin, Ebony, Hugo and Gwen."<br>The Contestants errupted with demands.  
>"I AM NOT BEING ON THE SAME TEAM AS HER!" Jenifer and Campbell yelled together.<br>"Your lucky!" Blaze scoffed "We have a BLEP team name!" "I have my EX GIRLFRIEND on my team!" Duncan moaned.  
>"Courtneys on our team" A puzzled Roxi pointed out.<br>Gwen ran out the door.  
>"That explains that..." Zakk mummbled.<br>"Nice one Duncan" Hugo snapped as he ran out to the sobbing goth.  
>"Geez Harsh" Duncan muttered.<br>"If your done disturbing everyone Duncan..." Livz started. "Heres your challenge, Tonight, You will compete in an awake-a-thon, But on webcam!"  
>"Why on Webcam?" Campbell asked.<br>"Coz me and Chris can't be bothered to wacth you all and it makes it computer-ry" Livz explained.  
>"How creative..." Blaze mummbled.<br>"Sooo" Chris started "You have 4 hours to prepare GO GO GO"

WITH HUGO AND GWEN

"You'll be fine" Hugo smiled.  
>Gwen sniffed "Yeah, Thanks" "Dont mention it" Hugo smiled.<br>"No, Really" Gwen hugged the genius.  
>"Its Okay" He smiled "Hey, Do you want to join my allience?" He asked.<br>"Yeah, Please" She smiled back. "You can keep an eye on me!"  
>"Haha...Cool" He smiled nevoursly.<br>"Yep..." Gwen nodded.

AT THE COFFEE MAKER

"Hurry up" Martin begged.  
>"One sec, I need about 7 cups of coffee" Brendan pressed buttons rapidly.<br>"I think 3 is enough!" Martin advised.  
>"Just to be safe..." Brendan smiled as he left the room.<br>"Okay, Whatever" Martin smiled as he shook his head.  
>He pulled out a cup and pressed the soft buttons, After creating a steamy lush cup he set of down to his room.<br>After a while, Hugo and Gwen came.  
>"I really am greatfull for all this" Gwen thanked him again.<br>"Gwen!" He smiled "Like I said Its Ok"  
>"But your being so nice!" She protested playfully. "You let me in your allience, You stood up for me, Your buying me coffee"<br>"You make it sound like no one has ever been nice to you" He smiled again.  
>"Not as nice as this" Gwen muttered.<p>

IN THE GIRLS BATHROOM

"Right Ladies" Heather began "Due to happiness and love, Our plan was put on hold, But, Now everything is back to normal, We can get Campbell back!" Jenifer had a evil gleam in her eye and Roxi looked a bit worried.  
>"What are you going to do?" She squeeked. "Did you watch TDI?" Jenifer asked.<br>The Sweet blonde nodded.  
>"Remember When Heather kissed Trent JUST to bug Gwen?" Jenifer smiled.<br>"Oh...Thats not nice Jen" Roxi ment to yell but it came out as a whine.  
>"Yeah, Well, She messed with me, So I will get her back!"<br>"Can't we just call it evens?" Roxi pleaded the Bitch.  
>"I Dont think so" Heather scoffed.<br>"That little reble will pay..." Jenifer hissed. "She will pay!"

IN THE GIRLS OFFICE

"Its Good to be back" Ebony smiled.  
>"Yeah, Now I get to stay at least a week longer!" Campbell smiled back.<br>"Well, I Guess We should start dating some guys" Ebony said with an un-easy tone.  
>"Hmm Yeah, I dont really know who I like yet..." Campbell whispered.<br>"I Do" Ebony sighed. "I Think I am falling in love with Brendan"  
>"Thats good!" Campbell laughed "Why are you sad?"<br>"I get all hot and tingly when I am with him and He makes me forget everthing else" "But dont you like it?" Campbell smriked.  
>"Yes I do" She smiled. "Do you feel like that when your with Zakk?" Campbell flushed red. "What?"<br>"You Know, What is it like when your with him?"  
>"Errm Perfectly normal...I Dont like him..." She lied.<br>"Well Tara said you did" Ebony said, confussed.  
>"Well I dont, He is just a friend...Kinda" Campbell went red again.<br>"Okay Whatever" Ebony laughed.  
>"Why dosn't anyone belive me when I say I DO FANCIE ZAKK"<br>"Oh My god" Ebony gasped.  
>"What?" Campbell asked, worried.<br>"You just said, I Do fancie Zakk..." Ebony said stunned.  
>"I-I Ment Dont! Honest!" She stammered.<br>"Does he like you?" Ebony asked, ignoring her.  
>"What? I Dont know, No?" "I'll ask him" Ebony smiled.<br>"Whatever" Campbell hid her excitement.

IN THE BOYS OFFICE

Blaze sat on his bed.  
>"Do you think your gonna win the Awake-a-thon?" He asked Zakk.<br>"I Gotta pretty good chance" He shrugged.  
>"Yeah?" Blaze asked.<br>"Yeah, Im one of the oldest here and I can stay up all day and night if I had too"  
>Blaze nodded. "Do you think Jenifers hot?" He randomly asked.<br>"Um...Yeah a bit..." He answered, unsure.  
>"Would you ever date her?"<br>"Um No" Zakk said quickly.  
>"Why?" Blaze asked again.<br>"Coz she is a little bitch" Zakk smirked.  
>"Good" Blaze whispered to himself. "What was that?" "Nothing" Blaze smiled as he darted out of the room.<br>"Weird..." The Rocker rolled his eyes.

IN THE LOBBY

"Great, Your all here!" Livz smiled as the Contestants waited.  
>"Yeah, Wheres Chris?" Duncan asked.<br>As soon as Duncan pointed this out all the contestants looked around.  
>"Setting up the challenge, Im in charge now!" She beamed.<br>The contestants looked at each other, Not sure weather to be thrilled or worried.  
>"So" She began. "Could the Killer Laptops go to the 6th floor and the Screaming Macs to the 8th floor.<br>"Okay, But how do we win?" Owen asked, still confussed. Livz groaned. "The team who lasts the longest wins!" "Got it!" Owen smiled as he got pulled up the stairs by his team.  
>The Screaming Macs stayed in the lobby.<br>"Lets walk up the stairs, The Killer Laptops will be so tried from running with Owen!" Hugo suggested.  
>"Great idea man!" Martin smiled.<br>"Yeah, Lets take it easy" Tara smiled

WITH THE KILLER LAPTOPS

"Owen you fat (BLEEP)!" Jenifer screamed as the pulled Owen up the stairs.  
>"Can't you walk?" Campbell sighed.<br>"Yeah, But thats no fun!" He laughed.  
>"Too Bad!" Heather yelled as she dropped Owens left arm.<br>"Yeah, I am not carring you" Campbell let go of his feet.  
>"Sorry Owen..." Trent said as he followed the girls upstairs.<br>"Awww" Owen sulked "Zakk?" Zakk scoffed. "What do you thing the answer to that is!" "Its Ok Owen" Roxi chripped. "We can paint each others nails when we get there!" "HAHA Yeah!" Owen smiled widly and ran up the stairs, knocking all of the team down.  
>"Wait for meee" Roxi called as she followed Owen up stairs.<br>"I hate you guys" Heather groaned.  
>"Me too!" Courtney yelled as she pulled her face up from the ground.<br>"Lets just keep going" Zakk said as he pulled his foot out of the hand rail and safty bars.  
>"Fine" Jenifer sulked.<p>

WITH THE SCREAMING MACS

The Screaming Macs slowly walked up the stairs, Mostly enjoying each others company. "Hey Guys..." Martin, Who led the way started. "We are not going to be on the same team all the time, So shall we form an allience" "This team is like an alliance" Tara said, rolling her eyes.  
>"Yeah, But, When we get spilt up, We can still look out for each other" Brendan explained.<br>"Sure" Duncan shrugged. "Babe, What about you?"  
>Tara nodded. "Sure, Cant really hurt anyone, So yeah"<br>"Cool!" Martin smiled. "Blaze?" "I guess so" He shrugged.  
>Ebony and Martin smiled. "Well, We better go and win this challenge!" Ebony smiled even wider.<p>

WITH THE KILLER LAPTOPS

"Why are you all lying down?" Heather yelled.  
>"We are tired" Roxi sulked.<br>Heather stuck her hands on her hips. "Tired?" She scoffed. "You obviously neeed to work out more. . . The lot of you!" "Watch your mouth" Campbell hissed.  
>"Excuse me?" Jenifer stepped in.<br>"Dont get involed!" Campbell coldly stated.  
>Jenifer scoffed. "Don't be a bitch" "Her? The Bitch?" Zakk asked with his mouth open.<br>"Yeah" Roxi smiled. "Thats what she said"  
>"Well SHE'S the bitch Roxi, She always puts everyone down, even you" Zakk yelled.<br>Roxi held her hand over her mouth and looked at Jen with puppy dog eyes.  
>"Shut up" Jenifer screamed. "Just coz I have friends and you dont"<br>"Yeah" Heather sneered. "Loner, Just like Gwen"  
>Campbell butted in, again. "Look Jenifer, I bet more people like him than you, Same for you Heather!"<br>"Stop Fighting!" Trent moaned. "We are a team!"  
>Courtney folded her arms. "Chris has put these lot together for ratings! Why did he put me and this dumb team! I am an honest player! I -" Courtney was cut off by Campbell.<br>"Your the worst of us all!" She chucked her arms in the air.  
>"Well . . . Since you lot are busy, I'll set up the cam . . . " Owen said, With no one taking notice.<p>

WITH THE SCREAMING MAC'S

"This is very funny" Tara smiled as she watched the other team fight on cam.  
>Duncan laughed too. "Do you think they even know the contest started?" "Ha, I think they will wear themselfs out in no time" Blaze chuckled.<br>Ebony came over and looked at the screen. "Come on guys, Its not fair, Lets tell them."  
>"Yeah, I agree, Its no fair" Brendan shook his head.<br>"Its funny though" Martin smiled.  
>"Yeah" Smiled Gwen. "Lighten up a bit"<br>Hugo finnished plugging in some wires and peered over. "Ha! Jenifer is getting it" "Hugo?" Ebony said. "Sorry Ebony, But it is funny, watch it for a while. " Hugo laughed.  
>Brendan and Ebony sat together in the corner. "Coffee?" "um sure" She said, shyly.<br>"Here, I have loads of cups" Brendan gave her some.  
>"well," Ebony said. "There is not much to do"<br>Brendan shrugged. "Me, Coffee and one beatiful girl" . . .

WITH THE KILLER LAPTOPS

"YOU HAVE BEEN FIGHTING FOR THE LAST 2 HOURS" Courtney screamed.  
>Her voice was lost in a sea of cursing and yelling.<br>"SHUT UP YOU COW" "AT LEAST I CAN GET A BOYFRIEND"  
>"DONT TALK TO HER LIKE THAT"<br>"OH YEAH"  
>"DONT GET INVOLED HEATHER"<br>"SHE WAS INVOLED SINCE THE BEGING CRAPBELL"  
>"OOOH REAL ORGINAL JENNY"<br>"YOUR SCARING ME!"  
>"DONT BE A BABY ROXI"<br>"LEAVE HER ALONE"  
>"HEATHER? STOP FIGHTING ME AND BACK ME UP!"<p>

WITH THE SCREAMING MACS

"Oh this is so boring now" Duncan moaned.  
>Hugo nodded. "They were right, We should have said something"<br>"Here that Ebony? You were right" Tara sighed.  
>There was no answer.<br>"oh yeah Heads up" Brendan smiled. "Shes asleep"  
>"WHAT" They all yelled.<br>Brendan shrugged. "Oh well!" "Whats up with you?" Blaze asked.  
>Hugo stridded over. "My guess is Coffee" He sighed "How many?" Martin asked.<br>Gwen looked at the cups. "I am guessing 7 . . ."  
>"Thats too many" Martin sighed.<br>"HEY EVERYONE! JUMP AROUND WITH ME!" Brendan bounced around the room.  
>"We better do what he says befor he goes crazy like Trent . . . " Duncan sighed and began to jump around.<p>

WITH THE KILLER LAPTOPS

"MAKE IT SIX AND A HALF HOURS OF FIGHTING! Courtney yelled.  
>"SHUT IT" Heather screamed.<br>"No, Dont you dare start the whole Shut up thing again" Trent sighed.  
>"YOU JUST TOLD HER TO SHUT UP YOU DICK!" Zakk groaned.<br>"oopss" Trent whispered.  
>"STOP SAYING SHUT UP AND THINK OF BETTER COME BACKS" Campbell screamed.<br>"What? like how your a scared sick screaming sket?" "Yes. NO. I DONT KNOW!" Campbell sobbed.  
>"RIGHT, THATS IT LEAVE HER ALONE NOW JEN" Zakk bellowed.<br>Jen shrugged. "Whatever, Why dont you go and make out with her instead of making me think of worser insults?"  
>"You know what Jen? Fu*k you!" Campbell screamed at her.<p>

WITH THE SCREAMING MACS

"I Hate jumping around!" Gwen folded her arms. "I cant take it, I am going to rest" Tara grapped her. "No, You'll fall asleep!"  
>"Hands off Boyfriend stealer" She scowlled.<br>"Gwen!" Duncan yelled.  
>Hugo stepped in. "Leave it Duncan" He said. "We dont want to end up like them"<br>"Yeah, But they are winning" Tara said.  
>"How?" Brendan asked.<br>"Since Me, You, Duncan and Hugo are the only ones awake!"  
>Duncan rolled his eyes. "Thanks Gwen, Blaze, You Douches" "Duncan, Dont be like this" Hugo sighed. "We gotta stick together and win this! Its been 12 hours of jumping around" He smiled.<br>"Yeah, Lets win this"

WITH THE KILLER LAPTOPS

"Look guys, lets stop fighting and begin the game" Trent said.  
>Everyone looked around.<br>"I guess"  
>"Finee" "Well Ok"<br>"Sure"  
>Trent nodded. "Good, Lets win!"<br>Just after Trent cheered them on, The lift dingged and Livz popped out.  
>"Looks like you have won, The others fell asleep 2 hours ago" The team cheered and look a little puzzled but ran down the stairs to the lobby for eliminaton.<br>"They could have taken the lift . . ." Livz giggled. "Oh well" 


	14. Episode Ten: Elimination

"Last Time on Total Drama Online" Chris began. "Livz, The producer came to visit us here and made a few changes. Such as teams and recycling challenges. The Killer laptops won by all their fighting and yelling, Which leaves the poor Screaming Macs in elimination, Who will go? Will Livz raise my Pay checks? Can Chef ever get a girlfriend? Find out on Total Drama ONLINE"  
>Tell Mom and Dad I'm doing home work (Shows all characters lying on there beds with a laptop)<br>A little lie but do you Wanna know why (Shows a web Chat between Jenifer, Zakk, Roxi, Campbell, heather and Gwen)  
>Sign on TDO and the rest should be plain to see (Shows the characters handsfingers typing away)  
>I am now ONLINE! (Shows Hugo all green (radio active) and Brendan, Blaze, Martin, Jeffery and Katy running and screaming)<br>Na na na na naa na (Shows Ebony, Tara and Duncan on a web chat)  
>Na na na na na na na na na naaaa (Shows Owen farting and Trent and Courtney fainting)<br>I am now (Shows the profile pictures of Owen, Blaze, Trent, Jeffery, Jenifer, Duncan Ebony, Brendan and Roxi)  
>I am now (Shows the profile pictures of Heather, Gwen, Zakk, Hugo, Tara, Courtney, Campbell, Martin and Katy)<br>I am now ONLINE! (Shows Jeffery and Katy making out and the rest of the characters throwing up)

"You guys are losers" Chris mocked the Screaming Macs. "Really? Brendan? Jump around?"  
>Brendan sighed. "It was to much Coffee!"<br>"Ah ha . . . And Ebony! Asleep first? That has got to make the rest of these guys hate you"  
>Ebony held her head in her hands and nodded.<br>Chris continiued. "Gwen, Acting a little mean then wasnt you? Oh and Hugo and Duncan . . . these guys depended on you and you let them down. . . Infact, You all are to blame"  
>"Look" Tara said firmly "Get on with it or else" Chris held up his hands. "Sorry . . . Boy friend stealer" He whispered the last part but she still heard.<br>She held up the finger and made Martin and Duncan laugh a little, But Chris shrugged it off.  
>"Well then looks like Blaze is safe" He tossed the BH key in the air and Blaze caught it.<br>"Same for you Martin" The rest of the team linked arms. "Duncan, You home free" Chris smiled.  
>A key was then tossed in the air, The team watched it and then dived to see it fall.<br>"HE . . . Hugo!" Ebony called.  
>Hugo held the key tight.<br>"Well, Gwen, Ebony, Brendan and Tara, The last ones here, I can honestly say who I want to leave, But looks like they are Safe"  
>Chris flicked the TF key at Tara. She was happy yet angry at Chris"<br>Gwen and Ebony held hands and Gwen shut her eyes Tight whislt Brendan held Ebony's knee"  
>"Gwen" He said finally.<br>Gwen smiled but kept her cool.  
>"Well, Ebony and Brendan? The romantic couple of TDO"<br>Ebony and Brendan looked at each other and smiled weakly.  
>"But looks like the Artist is safe, Sorry Brendan"<br>Ebony caught her key and looked at it. "I-I Dont want it!" She said firmly.  
>"Ebony, You should have it" Brendan sighed. "I lost"<br>"No, You have it, You take my place, I could never go on with out you"  
>Brendan still shook his head.<br>"Look, I want you to have it, I-I love you" Brendan took the key and grabbed Ebonys thin shoulders and hugged her tight.  
>"Thank you so much" Brendan whispered.<br>"We all do Crazy things when we are in love" She said as a tear rolled down her cheek.  
>"Bye Ebony" Brendan said as they pulled appart.<br>The others waved and Gwen mouthed bye as Ebony made her way to the limo.  
>"See you guys" She wept.<br>"Bye Ebony!" They all chimmed.  
>"Bye, I'll win for you" Brendan shouted as the Limo drove off.<p>

IN THE GIRLS OFFICE

"Hey, Gwen" Campbell called as the Goth walked in.  
>"Hi" She said bluntly.<br>"Wheres Tara and Ebony?" Roxi asked.  
>Gwen slummped down on her bed. "Well?" Courtney asked from her desk.<br>Gwen sat up. "Ebony has been eliminated" She said.  
>"What?" Jenifer asked. "I liked her a little" She muttered.<br>Heather nodded. "Why did you vote her out?"  
>"We didn't, We voted Brendan But Ebony went all noble and took the limo home.<br>The room gasped. "Aww" Roxi smiled. "Cyuuuttaa"  
>Gwen glared. "Yeah, All Mushy I know, I just wished she was here, Right now"<br>Campbell sat beside her. "Why? You need to talk"  
>"Oh Leave it, Its your dumb friend any ways" Gwen scoffed. "I swear she will get it"<br>Courtney smiled. "Now Now Gwenny, Violence never solves anything" She teased.  
>"It does" Heather said calmly.<br>Everyone took no notice since none really liked Courtney and it was a regular thing for Heather to say.  
>"We never know when our time is" Jen sighed.<br>"What?" Roxi asked.  
>Jen sighed again. "Any one of us could leave" Roxi looked shocked. "In that case, Heather, I love you!"<p>

OMG WHAT THE?

Roxi and Heather? FINALLY, But thoughts on that?

Gwen is gonna get Tara OH NO! What do you think?

Isnt Ebony so noble huh?  
> <p>


	15. After Math I

TDO After Math

"HEYYYY" Sang Katy as she waved.

"Greeting from Ohio Canada!" Jeffery smiled as Katy rasied a thin black eyebrow at him.

"Ohh Kayy . . . Well, Today we have ALL of the Total Drama cast here, Secret footage and little games, Like any After Math"

Jeffery nodded and pointed to the old cast, who waved and smiled.

"So, Firstly, We are gonna ask the Peanut gallery who they want to win, Guys, There are small pannels that have names of all the contestants, All you have to do is put a tick next to the person you want to win" Katy explained.

The peanuts tapped the pods and the results appeared on the large screen behinde Katy and Jeff.

"WOW! Looks like Campbell, Jen and Martin are drawing with scores." Jefferey exclaimed.

"Yeah! Izzy, Why did you choose my girl Campbell?" Katy asked the cray red-head.

"Simple!" Izzy smiled. "Her hair is AWSOME!"

Some other Campbell fans in the gallery and the crowd cheered in agreement.

". . . And Sierra, Why do you want Martin to win?" Jeffery asked her.

"Oh, I L-O-V-E Martin! He is sooooo cute and funny and hot and cool and romantic and - " Sierra's rambly was cut off by Jeffery.

"oooohhhh Better watch out Martin, Crazy Sierra is your number one fan!"

The crowd laughed and Sierra stuck her hands on her hips and tutted rather loudly. Jeffery smirked at the joke he made but Katy glared at him.

"I think its sweet Sierra" Katy reasured her.

"Wanna see the lock of his hair I got off the internet?" Sierra offered, excited.

Jefferey looked at Katy with an 'I told you so' look whilst Katy shuffled away from her.

"Ohh Kayyy" Katy dragged out the word. "Lindsay, Why that bitch Jenny?"

Lindsay shrugged. "I just like her, I dont know why, I just do"

Tyler scoffed. "Really? I thought you were over mean, bitchy girls?"

Geoff and Bridgette looked at each other with a cringy look and Alejandro mouthed 'Jelouse' To the group in the far corner.

"Well, Before Tyler gets any angry, Lets bring out the queen of peace, Miss Sunshine, World-Wide popular TV Singer and Star, And one of ma closest girls, EBONY NIGHTDUST" Katy annouced. The crowd cheered wildly as Ebony stepped on, smiling sheepishy and waving in a skimpy, sparkly green dress that matched her hair.

"Katy!" She smiled and hugged the plus-sized gangsta.

"Hey Girl" She laughed lightly.

Ebony sat down inbetween Jeffery and Katy and was soon fired questions.

"So Ebony, Who do you want to win" Jeffery asked, He moved closer and stared at her in a werid way.

"Errm Ok, It has to be Brendan" She smiled when she said his name.

The crowd cooed and a some AWWWS were tossed at Ebony.

"Well, What do you think his chances are?" Katy asked, causually.

"I have complete faith in him" Ebony said firmly but still in her nice tone.

Jeffery nodded. "Well Ebony, We have got some embrassing footage of Brendan for you . . . Roll the clip!"

-CLIP-

"GRRRR" Brendan growled and tossed the paper behind him.  
>Zakk looked at him funny. "Whats up with you?" "I cant draw" Brendan muttered.<br>Zakk still looked at him funny. "Why do you want to draw?"  
>"To Impress Ebony" He said and smiled cutely.<br>"Yeah, But why draw? Is it coz she is and artist?" Brendan nodded. "Yeah, But whenever I try to draw her, it goes horribly wrong!"  
>"Your lucky she didnt here you!" Zakk smirked.<br>"Well then, how would you tell a girl your feelings?" Brendan asked the metal rocker.  
>Zakk laughed. "I Don't do that shit, I would just come out and say it!"<br>"Why havnt you done that to Campbell eh?" Zakk was shocked. "I - I Dont fancy Campbell!"  
>"Ahhh, But you L-O-V-E her!" Brendan teased.<p>

-END OF CLIP-

The crowd eruppted with laughter. Jeffery looked at Ebony and smirked.  
>"I think its sweet" Ebony said camly.<br>Jeffery shook his head. "More like dorky"  
>"Sez you!" Katy spluttered. "Your the king of the dorks"<br>Jeffery sulked. "Whatever"  
>"Well," Katy began. "Looks like this is the end of our After math, We will be back on Halloween with a trick or Treating episode!"<br>"Bye!" Winked Ebony.  
>"Goodbye" Jeffery smiled and waved with his small and skinny arms. <p>


	16. Episode Eleven: Web Design

Busy, Busy Livz! How many chapters? Well, Just wanted to say thanks everyone and VERY RANDOM and I dont think my American readers will know, But Campbell looks SO like Janet Devlin from the X Factor, Really look her up, Its scary!

Total Drama Online

"What up Viewers!" Chris winked. "Last time on Total drama Online, Ebony Nightdust went and saved her new boyfriend from elimination. Katy and Jeffery did their first After Math. Roxi went and blurted out what all the Yuri fans have been begging for. WOW Its all been happening here on TDO!"

Tell Mom and Dad I'm doing home work

(Shows all characters lying on there beds with a laptop)

A little lie but do you Wanna know why

( Shows a web Chat between Jenifer, Zakk, Roxi, Campbell, heather and Gwen)

Sign on TDO and the rest should be plain to see

( Shows the characters hands/fingers typing away)

I am now ONLINE!

(Shows Hugo all green (radio active) and Brendan, Blaze, Martin, Jeffery and Katy running and screaming)

Na na na na naa na

(Shows Ebony, Tara and Duncan on a web chat)

na na na na na na na na na naaaa

(Shows Owen farting and Trent and Courtney fainting)

I am now

(Shows the profile pictures of Owen, Blaze, Trent, Jeffery, Jenifer, Duncan Ebony, Brendan and Roxi)

I am now

(Shows the profile pictures of Heather, Gwen, Zakk, Hugo, Tara, Courtney, Campbell, Martin and Katy)

I am now ONLINE!

(Shows Jeffery and Katy making out and the rest of the characters throwing up)

IN THE BOYS OFFICE

Brendan layed on his bed, head burried in the pillow. "I am so bored" He moaned.  
>"Yeah" Hugo nodded. "Nothing ever happens in the boys office.<br>Owen nodded. "Yeah, I mean we all love each other!" Brendan and Hugo looked at him funny.  
>"Well, You know what I mean" Owen said, a little uneasy.<br>Hugo smiled. "Yeah buddy"  
>"Anyways, Nothing happens here, I bet the girls are always entertained." Brendan sighed.<br>Hugo twiddled with the buttons on his lab coat. "thats because they bring drama. Us guys just go with it" Just then, Blaze burst through the door. "THAT F****ING BA***d!" He exclaimed.  
>Hugo jumped out of his seat. "Whats happened?" "That Ass hole Zakk!" Blaze groaned.<br>Hugo and Brendan looked at each other.  
>"He thinks he can go ahead and take the sh*t out of Jen, Just coz she is messing with his girl"<br>Brendan cocked his head. "I think he can"  
>"What? You agree with the ass?" Brendan held his hands up in defense. "God, You can stand up for her so he can for Campbell"<br>Blaze run out. "Up yours" He muttered.  
>"Gosh" Owen muttered. "You said nothing happens here?"<p>

IN THE GIRLS OFFICE

Jenifer stood frozen, Her Crystal blue orbs staring at her only two friends on the show. Campbell had a pillow held to her mouth, She was trieing to hide her smile, But her eyes glowed with laughter. Tara, who just came in, slowly backed away, leaving the silent room of cold stares. Roxi was looking at Heather with her big bambi eyes, pleading for an answer. Heather was aware the next thing she was about to say would change her life. Courtney, Being the only on enjoying the tension, called an extra film crew to the room.

"Heather?" Gwen whispered.  
>The Asian beaut turned to face the goth.<p>

"Go on " Gwen mouthed.

Heather turned back and looked up at the Navie Sweety. "I - I - I" She was cut off by Livz.

"All Contestants to the lobby!" She annouced.

The girls cleared the room all watching Heather like Hawks.

IN THE LOBBY

The girls came and split up in there teams.

"What's been happening?" Zakk whispered to Campbell.

She groaned. "Long story, tell you later, M'kay?"

Zakk nodded. "That big huh?"

"You have no idea" She smiled

Livz snapped her fingers. "Hello? Trying to explain here!"

"Sorry" Campbell smirked.

Livz rolled her eyes. "Ok, So today the challenge is to make your own web site"

"What about?" Hugo asked.

Livz shrugged. "what ever you want!"

The contestants nodded and some smiled at each other.

"The best one will get the luxary suite with a friend and the team who finnishes last will be sent to elimination." Chris expanded.

"So, Off you go!"

WITH THE KILLER LAPTOPS

"so, What happened?" Zakk asked Campbell

"Well, Roxi just told Heather that she loves her"

Zakk looked confussed. "As a mate?"

Campbell shook her head, making her red hair dance around her face. Zakk nodded slowly and sighed. "Crazy day?"

"I know, How about you?"

Zakk shrugged. "Appart from fighting, Nothing Crazy happened"

Jenifer scoffed. "Get a room or play the game! I swear you two are practically throwing yourselfs at each other"

They each glared at her. "We were talking like normal people" Campbell rolled her eyes.

"well whatever, Hurry up and get on with the task, We were on thin ice last week!" Jen snapped.

Roxi pulled her laptop screen down, so they could see her face. "No, We won last time"

"Yeah" Courtney agreed. "By a land slid aswell"

"I work better when I am not underpressure" Trent stated.

Owen nodded in agreement and the rest of the team got on with the project, Not stressing or taking action, Just enjoying it.  
>Jen was extremly angry though "We need a team captin and I choose ME!"<p>

"Oh I second that" Roxi piped up.

Campbell tutted. "Are you just agreeing because you are scared of her or are you really stupid?" She raised her eyebrow at Roxi, who sulked and turned up her nose at Campbell.

"Right so, I guess I am captin" Jenifer smiled.

Courtney shot up. "No, Only 1 person agreed with you and Besides, I think we all agreed I was Captin since I was a CIT!"

"I thought we all agreed there was no captin?" Trent tried to be heard.

"I thought we agreed not to fight!" Owen whinned.

"I thought Jen was a blonde, But her roots are grey" Campbell snickered.

Jen held her hand on her head opened her mouth to an 'O'shape. "I am a blonde! Plus Its not grey its just shimmer spray"

"Yeah Right" Campbell spluttered.

"You wanna fight, You rocking retard?" Jen threatend.

"I could take you on" Campbell said calmly.

"Then bring it!" Jenifer yelled at the top of her voice.

Roxi jumped down on the bunk and stood inbetween them. "I just noticed, Where is Heather?"

IN THE GIRLS BATHROOM

Courtney and Jenifer peered in to the bathroom. "Hey, Tara, Have you seen Heather?" Courtney asked as Tara fixed her hair in the mirror. Tara shrugged. "Maybe"  
>Jenifer rolled her eyes. "Whats it gonna cost me?" "25 dollars, A lock of hair and your sparkle pink shirt" Tara said. "Fine" She groaned.<br>Tara smiled. "6th floor bathroom"  
>Jen left the two in the bathroom. Courtney glared. "Firstly, Why?"<br>"Selling it on Ebay, People kill for Celeb junk"  
>Courtney nodded. "Ok, Secondly, Why are you dating Duncan?"<br>"Why do you care?" She shrugged.  
>Courtney sulked. "No, Just wondering is all"<br>"Well, Coz I have alwaysed liked him and he likes me"  
>Courtney scoffed. "You dont honestly think that he likes you, Do you?"<br>"Well, Why wouldn't I?"  
>Courtney scoffed again. "This is a publicity stunt, He is doing it for the fame! For the cash! For ratings!"<br>Tara looked hurt. "Are you kidding?"  
>"Nope, I know how the season will end, He will dump you are go back to me, DXC fans will love and the show gets even more popular, Well of course the DXT fans will be pretty bummed, But there are more DXC fans than DXT doubled!"<br>Tara stuffed her comb in her back poket and stormed out.

ON THE 6TH FLOOR

Jenifer placed her ear against the wall. "Heather? Come on out"  
>Heather whimpered. "I Dont want to" "Yeah well I am telling you too" Jenifer snapped.<br>Heather turned up her nose and folded her arms. "No"  
>"Is this because of Roxi?"<br>Heather sighed. "Yes, No, I Dont know, Maybe?" "Heather! I Thought you were better than that! Your Heather! You rule this show! And anyway, Do you love her back?"  
>She sniffed. "Yes" "Well, Go and tell her that!" Jenifer yelled.<br>Heather opened the door. "Your right!"  
>"I Know, Now Lets get going!"<p>

WITH THE SCREAMING MACS

"Hey T, Look at my photo spin, Hugo told me how to do it, We are gonna win for sure with my spinning photo, Look, Watch it goooo!" Duncan was amused by the little trick.  
>Tara, However looked at it and rolled her eyes. "Its not that good"<br>"What?" Duncan was hurt. Tara groaned and walked off. "Just stop it, I know what your doing"  
>"Doing what?" Duncan asked, puzzled.<br>"All this!" She tossed her arms in the air. "I know what your doing and its not funny"  
>Duncan stood up. "Tell me what I have done, I Really dont know!"<br>"Looks like trouble in paradise" Blaze smirked.  
>Gwen rolled her eyes. "If Jen was here she would hit you"<br>"He is Free, Jenny is not here!" Brendan smirked.  
>Martin shushed them. "You are gonna dump me and go back with Courtney" Tara sniffed. Duncan laughed. "Courtney?" She nodded. "I Knew it, She is so jelouse" He laughed.<br>"Its funny, I am so hurt" Duncan nodded. "I'll sort it"  
>"Thanks" She smiled slightly.<p>

WITH JEN AND HEATHER

"Why are we here? Shouldn't we be in the office?" Heather asked.  
>Jenifer rolled her eyes. "Remember My plan, To get Campbell back?" Heather shoke her head.<br>"Well It was put on hold, Since the show went bankrupt, But now I can do it!"  
>Heather nodded slowly. "Right, But what was it again?"<br>"I am not saying it on TV, So I will text it you" Jenifer tapped the buttons on her Blackberry. Heather read the message, "Oh Yeah" She smiled. "But when?"  
>"Elimination" Jenifer nodded.<p>

WITH THE KILLER LAPTOPS

Everyone seemed Ok. Working pretty well. Getting along. (Well Jen was not there eh?). Campbell and Zakk were sat next to each other, listing to some Devin Townsand with one ear peice each. Roxi was entertained by some animated glowing text. Owen was annoyed with his fingers (They were to chubby to hit the right keys). Trent was still trying to log on and Courtney was doing perfect like always.  
>Campbells phoned vibrated. She held it loosly and read the text. She was clearly shocked and forwarded the text. Soon, Zakk, Trent and Owen felt there phones buzz, They all nodded at each other and Owen attempted a repile, But all he sent back was : tgasts awrfulm! imn inmn!<p>

Sorry! Did this late at night and I was really hoping to stay on track! Well firstly, You should really look at TheKateANDShellyCHAN channel on Youtube, They have uploaded a TDO Girls video! Secondly, I am making an animation for the songs 'I Gotta feeling', 'VAMPIRA' and 'Wear My kiss'. Thridly, I am writting User Guides for the cast, I have done Jenifers and working on Roxis. Lastly, The questions

WHAT DO YOU THINK JEN IS PLOTTING?

WHAT DO YOU THINK CAMPBELL, TRENT, ZAKK AND OWEN ARE PLOTTING?

HOW WILL DUNCAN GET COURTNEY OR SORT IT OUT?

WHO DO YOU THINK ITS GONNA GO HOME?

WHO DO YOU WANT TO GO HOME? 


	17. Episode Twelve: Elimination

"last time on TDO, Jen and HEather failed at the challenge, But boy did they give us high ratings! Tara and Duncan had a fight but looks like its all smooth. Some did well in web page making and others did not…Find out who is getting there sorry ass out of TDO forever!"

_**Tell Mom and Dad I'm doing home work**_

**(Shows all characters lying on there beds with a laptop)**

_**A little lie but do you Wanna know why**_

**(Shows a web Chat between Jenifer, Zakk, Roxi, Campbell, heather and Gwen)**

_**Sign on TDO and the rest should be plain to see**_

**(Shows the characters hands/fingers typing away)**

_**I am now ONLINE! **_

**(Shows Hugo all green (radio active) and Brendan, Blaze, Martin, Jeffery and Katy running and screaming)**

_**Na na na na naa na **_

**(Shows Ebony, Tara and Duncan on a web chat)**

_**Na na na na na na na na na naaaa**_

**(Shows Owen farting and Trent and Courtney fainting)**

**I am now **

**(Shows the profile pictures of Owen, Blaze, Trent, Jeffery, Jenifer, Duncan Ebony, Brendan and Roxi)**

**I am now**

**(Shows the profile pictures of Heather, Gwen, Zakk, Hugo, Tara, Courtney, Campbell, Martin and Katy)**

**I am now ONLINE! **

**(Shows Jeffery and Katy making out and the rest of the characters throwing up)**

The Killer Laptops made there way to the Lobby. As always, A platter of Keyboard keys sat by the podium that Chris stood by.

"Top of your game last time, What the heck happened?" Chris shook his head in disapointment. "Jenifer and Heather, You two did not even do the task! I will be so suprized if you two dont go home today"

Jenifer and Heather hung their heads as the rest of the team shot them with daggers.

"Roxi, Suprizingly, You did the best web page and you finnished first out of both teams, Your safe" Chris flicked the key at her.

Roxi smiled and held her crossed fingers to Jen and Heather, Who smiled at her.

"You also get a luxary suite for you and a friend, Since you won"

Jenifer was making very clear and large jestures to Heather, It took Roxi a while to figure it out, But she soon caught on and chose Heather.

"Okay, Heather that means you are staying, Even if you have been choosen to leave by the team." Chris explained.

Heather smiled and left the tenison filled lobby with Roxi.

**CONFESSIONALS**

**Heathe**r_: I think I was suppost to go, So I guess I owe Roxi for saying my ass. . ._

_**Zakk: **__No Suprise there. I dont think I am gonna go home, With the plan Duncan sent around, I think I know who will go . . ._

**Jenifer: **_They wouldn't dream of sending me home, I hope so anyways . . _

**END **

Chris re-aranged the platter, He slowly picked up a key and, with out rushing what so ever, held it flat in his hand. "Owen, Your safe"

Owen grinned and kissed his key over and over again, until he swallowed it.

"Oh-kayy" Chris saidm, a little freaked out. "Well, Trent, Your safe too, Just don't eat the key . . Please?"

After Trent had left the lobby, Chris began to slowly pick up the next key, Building up the tension. "Four of you left, And yet I only have 3 keys"

The four left had very different re-actions. Jen was sat, tall and proud, Her chin up high. It seemed she was confident, But inside she was so scared, She wasn't really popular with the team and she did the wrost out of everyone. Zakk, Being the strong teen he was, Sat comfy, Not worrying too much but he was a little uneasy, He had more faith in the plan more than the fact that he was till sat there, Waiting, Campbell seemed nervous, She hoped never to experience Elimination ever again. Courtney was much like Jenifer, Only she was confident inside and out.

"Campbell, Your staying"

She let out a long and loud sigh. She walked out key in hand and a smile on her face. She knew what was going to happen next, But she could not help but be a little worried.

"Zakk, Jenifer and Courtney" Chris sighed. "You all have a reason to stay, Jenifer, Your bring all the popularity, Zakk, You and Campbell are the power couple of TDO . . ."

"We are not dating" He rolled his eyes.

Chris smirked. "yeah, Right, Anyways, I am trying to make you all uneasy, So shut it, and Courtney, You were a CIT. Yet, You all have a reason to leave. Jen your a bitch. Zakk your moody. Courtney your anmnoying. But it looks like the Bitch wins" Chris handed a key to Jenifer. "Now leave before I change my mind."

Jenifer was to happy to fight back, She'd do it later.

**CONFESSIONALS**

**Jenifer: **_Yes yes yes yessss_

**Courtney: **_Luck. Thats all._

**Roxi: **_YAYZ Jen is staying!_

**Campbell: **_I Just hope Trent and Owen did as I said! Urrggg! i am hanging off the edge of my seat here ! ! ! ! ! ! . __**(falls of seat**__) AHHH!_

**END**

"The Person who is now leaving TDO is . . .

**. . . .**

**. . . .**

**. . . . . . . . . .**

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . **

**dot dot dot**

**The dots look more like squares . . . . **

**. . . . . . . Seeeee !**

**. . . . . Oh yeah, The guy who stays.**

"ZAKK!" Chris finally annouced, After many dots (Squares). Courtney opened her mouth in shock. "WHAT? WHY HIM! I AM A CIT!"

Chris groaned. "Yes, Courtney, you put it on your app, 6 times!"

Courtney started to scream and kick, So Chef carried her out and tossed her in the boot of a bus.

(Do Buses have boots?)

**I Dont know if they show up as Dots of Squares on FF, But here they look like mini squares, Anyways, Did you check out the vid? Well you should, Its pretty good. Kate said the boys verison should be out next week, So thats awesome. JUST LITRALLY NOTICED THIS Campbell was 'Hangin' off the edge of her seat' Haha, Line from An other one bites the dust! I rule! Anyways, QUESTIONS.**

**Were YOU hanging of the edge of your seat?**

**Should I get back into confessionals?**

**Does this peice of writting show up pink?**

**Am I annoying?**

**WHAT IF I ONLY TYPE IN UPPER CASE?**

**how about lower case?**

**You know I am still writting in pink . . .**

**So are you glad Courtney is gone?**


	18. Episode Thriteen Part One: Hide and Call

"Last time on Total Drama Online" Chris began. "The Contestants made there own web page for the TDO site. Although Heather and Jenifer did not even log on to the computer, It looks like Courtney got the boot. Find out who will win and who will lose in Total Drama Online!"

Tell Mom and Dad I'm doing home work (Shows all characters lying on there beds with a laptop)

A little lie but do you Wanna know why (Shows a web Chat between Jenifer, Zakk, Roxi, Campbell, heather and Gwen)

Sign on TDO and the rest should be plain to see (Shows the characters hands/fingers typing away)

I am now ONLINE! (Shows Hugo all green (radio active) and Brendan, Blaze, Martin, Jeffery and Katy running and screaming)

Na na na na naa na (Shows Ebony, Tara and Duncan on a web chat)

Na na na na na na na na na naaaa (Shows Owen farting and Trent and Courtney fainting)

I am now (Shows the profile pictures of Owen, Blaze, Trent, Jeffery, Jenifer, Duncan Ebony, Brendan and Roxi)

I am now (Shows the profile pictures of Heather, Gwen, Zakk, Hugo, Tara, Courtney, Campbell, Martin and Katy)

I am now ONLINE! (Shows Jeffery and Katy making out and the rest of the characters throwing up)

**WITH ROXI AND HEATH **

Roxi carefully coloured her eyelids with the dark pen. "Heather? You ready yet? She called.  
>"One sec, Just putting my shoes on"<br>Roxi smiled at her handiwork. "Hey What time is it?"  
>Heather glanced over at the clock. Half Seven, Why?"<br>"Nothing really, Its just we are up early" Roxi shrugged as she attached the floppy pink flower to her hair. Heather pranced around in her heels. "Yeh, We usally get up around 10!" She smiled.  
>Roxi smiled as she saw Heather dancing around. "Its called a good night sleep!"<p>

**CONFESSIONALS **

Heather: Yes! I did have fun with Roxi last night!  
>Roxi: yayz! The sleep over went soooo well!<p>

END

"Lets go and see if anyone else is awake and maybe we could get some breakfast" Heather suggested.

Roxi beamed. "Sure!"

Heathers heels clanged the metal flooring of the elevator as the two desended into the lobby.

Roxi stepped out first and had a look around. "Silence" She sighed.

Heather shrugged. "That means we get first pick at breakfast" "If Chef is awake" Roxi reminded her.

They walked towards the door to the Mess Hall when Heather tripped over. "Are you Ok?" Roxi paniced.

Heather stood up and dusted her self off. "Yes . . . Blaze? Really?" She hissed as she glared at the sleeping gangster.

"Wow" Roxi cooed. "He must be a heavey sleeper, You went down with a right thud!"

Heather snapped her fingers in front of his face. "Your right, He is out cold" She wafted her hand in front of his eyes, just to check. The she went snooping around.

"What are you doing?" Roxi whispered.

Heather picked up his phone. "just looking"

"Without permission!" Roxi warned. Heather just shrugged and flicked through his messages. "What the heck?" She said under her breath. "Look Roxi,

Blaze has been talking about Jenfier to some guy called Red."

Roxi checked it out curiously. "Aww Sweet . . . Now put it back."

"No" Heather said firmly. She continued to look through the messages.

Roxi sulked. "Well, I am leaving before he catched you"

Heather shrugged her shoulders again, Intreged by the talk with Blaze and Red.

**IN THE GIRLS OFFICE**

Gwen thought she was the only one awake. She slid out of bed and began surfing the web.

The clicks and taps of the mouse and keyboard annoyed Campbell.

"What the heck is going on" She moaned.

Gwen jumped. "Nothing!" She yelped, skillfully clicking the red X button at the top.

"Well, You have woke me up for good now." Trying tp throw her off the sent, Gwen made convosation. "So, Who went?"

"Its obvious" Campbell moaned again. "Courtney"

Gwen nodded. "How?"

Campbell looked at her funny. "If you must know, Zakk, Owen, Trent and I voted her out coz she is a bitch"

Gwen smirked. "You dont know the half of it" She said to herself. She then turned back to Campbell.

"Oh I see . . . Bye" She dashed out. "What werido" Campbell sighed.

**IN THE LOBBY **

"Well, Looks like we are all here, looking a bit groggy Today Blaze eh?" Livz smirked. Blazed rolled his eyes.

"I fell asleep on the sofa down stairs"

"Whatever" Livz said, without taking any intrest in his story.  
>Chris stepped in. "Todays Challenge is a good old fashion game of hide and seek, With a twist . . . Has anyone played Blair Witch hide and Seek?"<p>

Duncan raised his hand. "Yeah, I played it on halloween once, With Gwen, Geoff and Bridgette in the woods."

"Some how I knew you would have played this Duncan" Chris smirked. "Anyways, Heres how you play. The first team up with be the Killer laptops, You all have 10 minuets to hid ANYWHERE in the hotle. Screaming Macs, You have to find them."

"And the twist?" Tara asked.

"I am getting to that" Chris snapped. "So, You can call 3 members of the team and ask them any question, Such as are you on the 6th floor? Are you with anybody? Are we close and any other question BUT you are not aloud to ask them where they are and Jenifer, this is mainly aimed at you, You cannot hang up." The teams nodded at the rules.

"Now you know how to play, This is how you win. To win the luxary suite for you and a mate, Be the last one found out of your team. To win Invincibilty, Be the one who stays hidden the longest out of both teams, And to win the game, You have to stay hidden for aslong as possible. The team who stayed on for the longest avoides Elinimation for this week."

The teams were ready and very excited to get going. As soon as Chris blew the whistle, The Killer Laptops all darted up the stairs.

**WITH ZAKK AND CAMPBELL**

"I have the best idea ever!"Campbell chimmed.

"Oh yeah? Whats that?" Zakk looked over his shoulder as they raced up the stairs.

"I am hideing in the attic" She boasted.

Zakk stopped. "No Way!" He protested. "That was my hiding spot!"

"Stop being a baby and hide there then! There is no rule agasint hiding together!"

Zakk sighed. "Well i guess so, I mean, At least I wont get lonley"

**CONFESSSIONALS**

Campbell: He did that on purpose, I know he did!

Zakk: We think alike, Thats all

**END**

**WITH JENIFER**

"This is my best Idea yet" She smiled to herself and clambered onto the top of the elevator.  
>She sat on the cold metal roof of the lift and began painting her nails. "Perfect spot" She smirked.<p>

**WITH OWEN **

"Hmmm, Where to hide, Where to hide?" He poundered. Hide and seek was hard since Owen was very . . .'Round'. Owen soon found a good place: In the kitchens meat room. He locked the door behind him took a seat in between lamb and pork.

**IN THE LOBBY **

"Screaming Macs, Off you go!" Chris annouced and the team ran to the lift.

They all slid inside and Tara punched all the buttons. "Dont call anyone yet" She commanded. "Lets find everyone then call the people who we cant find"

The team seemed to agree.

"Hey, Do you guys here screaming?"

**WITH JEN**

"You idiots!" She screamed. "I am gonna get crushed!" Jenifer clung to the cords and wires of the moving eleivator, Almost chopping her fingers off. She was stood up but had her back bent. "YOU WILL PAY FOR THIS"

**WITH TARA AND DUNCAN**

"Cant we just call them" Duncan whinned.

"No" Tara Scolded. "Stop being lazy"

Duncan sighed and shuffled around the room "Nothing here" He called over. As Duncan shuffled around, He tripped over a box. "Ouch! What the heck?" Duncan hissed as rubbed his shin. "That box is hard."

"What do you mean hard? Its cardboard Duncan!" Tara strided over and lifted up the box. Underneath was Roxi. huddled over in a ball with her hands over her eyes. Duncan laughed. "Found you" Tara jeered.

Roxi jumped up and glared at Duncan. "You didn't have to kick me"

Duncan smirked. "Sorry"

Tara sent Roxi downstairs and high fived her boyfriend. "6 to go" She smiled.

Martin came running in. "I just saw Roxi, You guys are amazing!"

"Well, I found her" Duncan enjoyed the glory.

Tara smirked. "C'mon then, Lets find more"

They stepped in the lift and pressed 8. "Wanna make it more fun?" Martin teased.

Duncan nodded. "Yeah!"

Martin began to jump up and down. Duncan was not late catching on and the two jumped in ryhem. Tara rolled her eyes. "Your so immature, But it looks fun!" She began to jump with them. "I am sure I can here something though . . . " Tara shrugged.

**WITH JEN**

"Oh BLEP I feel BLEPING sick!"

**WITH HUGO AND GWEN**

"What floor?" Hugo asked as Gwen rushed into the lift.

"Whatever your going too, Its better if we pair up!" Gwen beamed.

Hugo nodded. "I agree, Well I have been told to search the first 3 floors"

"Lets get going then!" Gwen smiled.

**CONFESSIONALS**

Gwen: I admit flirting with Hugo, But Duncan and Tara make me so jelouse . . .

Hugo: I never thought I'd like a goth . . . As a friend!

**END**

Gwen cringed. "It stinks like meat"

"Thats because the Meat Freezer is right there" Hugo pointed out.

Gwen gagged. "It stinks"

"So you said" Hugo laughed a little. "Wait, Do you here . . . chewing?"

Gwen listened. "Yeah . . . I do!"

Hugo walked around. "Where is it coming from though?" After a minuet, They both relized.

"Please Dont tell me he is . . . " Gwen begged.

"I gotta feeling (A/N hehe Song) he is!" Hugo groaned.

"OWEN" They shouted in usion. "COME OUT NOW"

**WITH BRENDAN AND BLAZE**

"Nothing on the 5th floor" Brendan sighed. "At this rate, We will lose for sure"

Blaze sighed. "Unless the others have found some body?"

"We can only hope" Brendan told himself.

"Well, I'll cheak the cupboards, You cheak the beds." Blaze organized.

Brendan nodded and shuffled under the beds. "No body here" He sighed again.

"Same Here - Ahh! Heather! You scared the life outta me!" Blaze panted as he held his hand to his chest.

"Calm down lover boy" Heather jeered as she climbed down from the shelf.

"How the BLEP did you get up and in there?" He asked, looking at the small shape that Heather morphed into.

Heather shrugged. "Ballie skills (A/N CANT spell Ballie, Balla, Balle, Whatever!)"

"Just go down stairs" Blaze ordered.

WITH MARTIN, TARA AND DUNCAN, GWEN AND HUGO

"So you found Roxi?" Hugo asked.

"And you guys coaxed Owen out?" Duncan asked.

Tara smiled "We are doing well!"

"Yep" Gwen said bluntly. "Only 5 more people to find"

Just that second, Brendan and Blaze came down in the lift. "I swear I heard something in that elivator" He Brendan shrugged.

"We found Heather" Blaze beamed, Completly ignoring Brendan.

"Wonderful!" Tara grinned. "Only 4 more then!"

The team, looking very proud, decided a new route.

"Me, Tara and Duncan take on the 7th floor, Gwen and Blaze, You two check the 4th floor, Hugo, Check the Officies and Brendan look in Chris's room." Martin said his plan. Agreeing, They all split up and searched the Hotle.

**WITH CAMPBELL AND ZAKK**

"Its dark" Campbell whispered.

"And Cold" Zakk whispered back.

Campbell hugged her knees. "How long has it been?"

Zakk pulled out his phone. The light iluminated there faces. "About 1 hour" He predicted. Just as he was about to put his phone away, Campbell grabbed him.

"Keep it out" She told him.

Zakk raised his eyebrow. "You scared of the dark?" He joked.

Campbell rolled her eyes. "No, Just in case they call."

Zakk put it away anyways "Its on vibrate"

"Oh Ok" Campbell said.

The sound of mice scurring around made her feel uneasy and when she felt a small soggy ball of fur dash past her feet she jumped and quickly shuffled closer to Zakk.

**CONFESSIONALS**

Campbell: I was not scared

Zakk: She was totally scared. But, Hey, I am not complaining . . .

**END**

**WITH BLAZE AND GWEN**

"Soooo, erm, Do you still . . . . Like Jen?" Said Gwen.

Blaze nodded. "Yeah, Kinda . . . Okay YES TOTALLY!"

Gwen smirked. "Cute"

"Dont tell, I dont think she likes me that much now anyways"

Just as Blaze said that The lift did its trademark DING and Jen came running out. She rapped her arms around his neck and sobbed on his shoulder.

"I'll leave you to it" Gwen backed away and out the door.

"Oh it was awful" Jenifer began to tell the tale of the elivator. " I hid there right and then if started moving up and down and I nearly fell like 4 times and the it got worse when Duncan and Martin began to jump up and down! Oh Blaze it was terrible! It was so dusty and there was dead flies falling down everytime they jumped!" She sobbed.

**CONFESSIONALS**

Blaze: Blaze is back in da game baby!

Jenifer: Chris McClain, I WILL SUE YOU!

END "Its Okay" Blaze soothed "Do you want to come around with me?"

"Yes" Jenifer whimpered. "But you have to carry me"

Blaze smiled and Jenifer jumped on his back. "Dont drop me though" She warned.

**IN THE LOBBY**

"I think its time we used the calls" Hugo suggested.

"Good Idea" Tara agreed. "If we phone Campbell, Its best If I talk to her, since she is my friend"

"I talk if its Trent, I think I am his best friend out of the team" Hugo offered.

"Looks like I'll speak to Zakk then" said Brendan.

Tara pulled out her phone, She tapped Campbells name and held the iPhone to her ear. After a long pause Campbell picked up.

"Hello?" Campbell whispered.

"Hey! Its Tara, So your one of the last ones to be found, Hows that feel?"

"Good, I guess" Campbell said.

Suddenly, The phone call ended and Tara was stood yelling at the phone. Chris, As if one cue, Popped up. "Oooh Tara, Looks like you have asked your question" Tara smiled sheepishly.  
>"Hugo, Take a whack at it" Chris encouraged him.<p>

He dialled Trents number. "Hello?" Trent asked from the other end. "Hey Its Hugo, Just wanted to ask the question, Your one of the last ones to find you see, So its that Ok?"  
>"Yeh Sure"<p>

Chris then snatched the Phone. "Thats your question gone" He laughed. "Brendan, Dont scew this up"

Brendan dialled and listened. "What?" Zakk's rough voice was heard. "Describe your hidding spot in 3 words." Brendan cut to the chase.

"Errr, Damp, Dark but yet very hot" Zakk answered.

**WITH ZAKK AND CAMPBELL**

"Its not hot!" She hissed. "Its bloody cold!"

Zakk smirked. "Not from this view"

**WITH THE SCREAMING MACS AND JEN**

"I have an idea!" Hugo jumped up and ran for the lift.

" I am not taking the lift" Jenifer comanded Blaze to take the stairs.

"Ok, We'll take the stairs."

"Right, Trent has an obsession with 9" Hugo started.

"But we cheaked the 9th floor." Tara stated.

Hugo smiled. "Look at this: Basement, Lobby, 1st floor, 2nd, 3rd, 4th, 5th, 6th, 7! The 9th floor is the 7th!"

The rest of the team gasped with excitment. "Lets get going then!" Blaze annouced as he and Jen darted up the stairs.

The rest of the team arrived at the 7th floor and began to tear the room appart.

"Where the heck could he be?" Duncan growled.

"Yeah" Tara sighed "What now Hugo"

Hugo stroked his chin. "Where would the Musician hide?"

Silence.

"The Instument closet" Hugo had finally relized and swung open the door. And there, Just as Hugo said was Trent.

The whole team cheered and Gwen ended up giving Hugo a massive hug.

"Right" Brendan smiled "Lets go get Campbell and Zakk!"

"But where are they?" Martin pondered.

"I've Got it!" Tara beamed. "Wheres the place were two Rocker in love would go? THE ATTIC"

WITH ZAKK AND CAMPBELL

"Now I am really tried" Campbell stated.

"Its Ok, They will find us soon, There not that bad"

"That we are not" Hugo appeared.

The rest of the team peered in. "Sweet" Martin smiled. "We found them!"

**Good chappy me thinks**

**I enjoyed it. So anyways, This episode will have 2 parts but only one elimination and here are the leader boards.**

**Zakk and Campbell - 1st - Luxary Suite**

**Trent - 2nd**

**Jenifer - 3rd**

**Heather - 4th**

**Owen - 5th**

**Roxi - 6th**

**Can Zakk and Campbell stay top?**

**Are Jen and Blaze a couple?**

**What do you think Gwen was On at the start?**

**What do you think Heather will do or say about The Texts from 'Red'?**

**Who do you think will win Hide and Seek out of the Screaming Macs?**

**Who do you want to win invincibilty?**

**Who do you think will win it?**


End file.
